


My Alien Boyfriend

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your alien boyfriend is just so cute you can't handle it? We now have a solution for that! Thanks to Hat Corp, the people who sell Legit Deeds and have completely original non-stolen ideas, we have the answer! Join us and talk to others like you! It's a great way to meet people new and old. We will have our first meeting xx/xx/xx. We can't wait to see you there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before It Started

**Author's Note:**

> *I saw this prompt on tumblr somewhere and even before I started writing this I was giggling like an idiot. It is just a big ball of fluff, so much it’s disgusting. So be warned. This is set pre black hole, and pre Picky-thrown -into-a -volcano. Sips goes and spends a week over on the farm while Lewis is over on Craggy island and Will is with Parv.*

Sips POV:

I wake up to the sound of Sjin banging around in the kitchen. Rolling over and groaning, I pull the blankets over my head and try to go back to sleep, which I know is pointless because any minute now Sjin is going to burst in and-

“Sipsy! Time to get up.” Say something like that.

“Sjin,” I groan, curling up into a ball. “Let me sleep.”

I brace myself for Sjin to come (lol) and bug me, forcing me to get up. The bed dips and the blanket is lifted up, but is brought down again a few seconds later. I open my eyes to find sparkling blue ones inches from my face. Slightly chapped lips press against mine, Sjin’s whiskers tickling my cheeks. He pulls back and grins, knowing I won’t be able to go back to sleep now.

“Ah Sjin, what are you doing?” He wraps his arms around me and rolls us over so he is on top of me, the blanket barely covering us.

“It’s time to get up Sips. We have stuff to do today.” He nuzzles my neck and I kiss his shoulder.

“C’mon Sjin. Let’s just take the day off.” He kisses me once more before getting up, bringing the blanket with him. “No. I didn’t say get up and take my blanket with you.” Sjin giggles and leaves the room.

I get up and pull on my flannel shirt, something I haven’t worn in a while. Going into the kitchen, I see a pan full of chili eggs, something we have had for breakfast every day this week so far. (Scrambled eggs and chopped up chilis mixed in.)

“Thank you Sjin.” We sit down and eat, talking about what needs to get done today.

“I’ll clean up.” I offer, leaning back and patting my stomach.

“Are you sure? I can do it.” Sjin starts to get up but I quickly stand up and push him back down.

“Yea, you just relax. You got up to make breakfast, I can get up and do the dishes.” I grab our plates and the pan, bringing them over to the sink.

I have no trouble cleaning our plates, but there are bits of burnt chili stuck to the bottom of the pan that refuses to budge. I am about to give up and go feed the animals when Sjin’s tan arms wrap around me.

“What’s wrong Sipsy?” He takes the pan from my hands and forces it to sit on the bottom of the sink. “Just let it soak. We can take care of it later.”

I lean back and Sjin rests his head on my shoulder. “Do you want to feed the animals and I’ll start harvesting the crops?”

He presses a kiss to my cheek and takes a step back, handing me a towel to dry my hands. “Mm, I think the chilis are ready if you want to start there. I’ll be over to help when I’m done.” I toss the towel on the counter and nod.

We head outside, Sjin heading for the barn to get feed and myself to the main farm.

I have just finished harvesting and replanting the chilis, the sun so high it has started it’s decent, when Sjin walks over, hands behind his back.

“Sjin?” I know something’s up, it doesn’t take hours to feed the ten animals we have. He is usually done and helping me re-plant whatever it is we are harvesting that day.

“Yes?” He smirks, and that just confirms my suspicion.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, I swear! But there is something I have to show you. Close your eyes.” I shake my head but do it anyway, letting Sjin lead me through the farm.

“Okay, open your eyes!” I do and gasp. Sjin has lead me to the river that circles almost the entire farm. He has a blanket laid out on the sand, a picnic basket set in the middle with a note on top, my name on the front in Sjin’s beautiful handwriting.

“Sjin, you dumb babby.” I turn to him, unable to keep the smile off my face. I tackle him to the ground and pepper his face with kisses.

Simon’s POV:

My week with Lewis is almost up, and the entire time I have been over on Lovely Island or down in the mines. Not that either of those places are bad, it’s just every time I come back to Craggy Island, Duncan stops me and asks me to keep mining or go over to the volcano and generate cobblestone.

The only time I get to see Lewis is when he would come visit me wherever I was at the time to bring me food or at night when we went to sleep. Which doesn’t really count because Duncan is there too and there is no room in that bed. I usually lay spread out, I can’t just lay on my side. I have to move around.

It’s on the fifth day that I decide to say something. After Duncan goes off to work on the golf course, I grab Lewis’ hand before he can disappear on me again.

“Hey Lewis?” He turns and smiles, intertwining our fingers.

“What is it friend?” (Yes, Lewis still calls Simon friend. I had a boyfriend that still called me buddy even after we started going out. . .it was weird. And didn’t work out. Nothing like getting a message from your boyfriend saying: Hey buddy.)

“Would it be okay if you took at least part of the day off? I haven’t seen you all week.” I try and look sad, knowing that even though I’m the boss, Lewis is the one running this place.

He looks in the direction of Dwarf Star and doesn’t respond right away. I can see his mind working, and am about to ask what he is working on when (Remember Simon can be painfully oblivious at times) he agrees.

“Of course. Sorry about not being able to see you, I’ve been really busy. I can’t right now, but if you would like we could have lunch and then we could spend the rest of the day together.” He gets quiet, seemingly talking to himself. “I’m going to have to work after dinner, and I might not make it to bed when you guys go to sleep but that’s fine, it’s fine.”

He blinks and looks at me, as if just now seeing me. “You okay Lewis?”

He nods and presses a quick kiss to my lips, mumbling something inaudible. “Oh hey! I forgot to ask, could you go find me some more redstone please?” I nod and he presses a kiss against my cheek. “Thanks hon,” And with that he is gone. Once again I am alone, flying over to Lovely Island to start a new mineshaft.

“Simon?” I am at the top of my mineshaft, dumping stuff into my ender pouch when Lewis drops down in front of me.

“Oh, hey Lewis.” I set my pack on the ground and walk over to the water to wash the grime off my hands. “I put all the redstone I found in my pouch. Were you getting it?”

“Yea, thanks. I really appreciate it.” I nod and wipe my hands off on my trousers(pants).

“I enjoy being down there. Makes me feel at home. Less lonely, even though when I’m down there I couldn’t be more alone.”

“Are you okay Simon?” I turn to him and nod. “O-kay. I brought us some sandwiches, I didn’t know what you were planning for lunch.”

We head back over to Craggy island and sit on the edge of the dock, feet dangling over the edge.

“Lewis?” I lean against his shoulder and his arm goes around me. He hums in response. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kisses the top of my head and we stay like that until Duncan comes back from the golf course.

“Am I interrupting something?” We turn around and Lewis gets up.

“No, we were just hanging out. How is the golf course coming?” We head over to the little Chili Wowas thing and Lewis cooks us up some chilis, Duncan telling us about the golf course all the while. Duncan and I manage to talk Lewis out of taking the rest of the day off to go see and play a few rounds (Do people play rounds of golf?) before it gets too dark.

It doesn’t take long for anyone to see golf is not my game, and I decide to just watch Lewis and Duncan play. After every hole Lewis comes over and gets a good luck kiss, something Duncan “gags” at every time, but after he sees that Lewis is owning him, he starts joking he needs one too.

Once they have done all nine holes and declared Lewis the winner, Duncan muttering something about making the course harder, we go back to the To-Do board. Since myself and Duncan did nothing today, we have nothing to change to the board. When I asked Lewis about what he did, he said he wasn’t quite finished and quickly changed the subject, walking away.

“Good job today, we got nothing done.” I laugh.

“Hey, I finished the golf course.”

“Like I said, nothing done.” Duncan shakes his head, grinning. “I’m going to go find Lewis.”

He nods and walks over to the bed shack. I head for the bottom half of Hole Diggers Inc. assuming Lewis is messing about with the machines in there. Not seeing him on the bottom floors I head to the top of the left leg and find two fancy french doors. Knowing I didn’t put those there when I built this, I push open the doors.

“Wha-? Simon?” I hear Lewis, but find myself unable to answer. In the middle of the room is a bed that looks like a small cloud. He has added two bedside tables with fancy lamps on each, along with two desks pushed against opposite walls.

“Lewis? What did you do?” I look at him and he looks ashamed. I don’t try to hide my grin as I walk over to him.

“You- It wasn’t done yet.” I wrap my arms around him. “You always complained about our current sleeping arrangements, so I decided to make you your own room.”

“Lewis! You know I love sleeping in that tiny shack, even if I complain.” I look up at him and he blushes. “It looks amazing. We definitely are keeping it.”

I kiss him, a long lingering kiss that leaves both of us breathless. “We should probably head back downstairs. We can use this bed a different time.”

With that, we are off to bed. Lewis, myself, and Duncan. At least it’s warm.

Parv’s POV:

I walk around my base, making sure everything is picked up. Will doesn’t like it when my house is a mess, and I don’t want him to be even more upset if he is in a bad mood when he arrives. Something I know from experience.

“Parvis?” I hear my name and slam the chest I was digging in shut, running over to Will. I grin and jump into his open arms, pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

“Woah, did you miss me Parv? Sorry about how late it is.” Will’s chest rumbles and I hum into his neck, not wanting to move.

We sit there for a few minutes, Will finally being the one to break the embrace. “So Parv, what have you been up to?” He walks around and I follow him, eager to tell him everything.

“I’m a tier 5 now! And I am almost invincible. I just need to make my chestplate, and I will be one of the most powerful people ever! Even more than you.” I poke him, smiling.

He huffs, shaking his head. “Don’t get your hopes up, Parvis. You remember what happened last time? You were crushed when I couldn’t make it last month. When I finally did come you were-” I press my lips to his, effectively shutting him up.

“Can’t you just be proud of me for once?” I say it jokingly, but I also kind of mean it. Even though Will says he is proud of me, he says it like you would say it to a child who has once again climbed up ladder at the park.

“Parv,” He says it softly, taking my face in his hands. “You know I think blood magic is dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“After I make my chest piece, you won’t ever have to worry about me getting hurt again. You should know better than anyone that you have to give a little to get somewhere.” Will can’t argue when I appeal to his business side.

He rubs his thumb across my lips and I shiver. “If it was up to me, I would put you somewhere no one would ever find you. I could have you all to myself, and I wouldn’t have to worry about you getting hurt ever again.”

I cover one of my hands with his and lean forward so our foreheads are touching. “I would never leave you alone Will. Not even death could keep me away from you.”

“It’s late, we should go to bed.” His green eyes sparkle in the dim light.

I wrap my arms around his neck and mumble, “Carry me Will.”

“Parvis, you can walk. You’re almost tier 5 now.” I groan and untangle myself from Will. We climb into bed and I curl into Will’s side. His arm goes around me and I quickly drift off to sleep. . .

Strife has disappeared somewhere in my base, and having nothing else to do, I decide to head outside and harvest my crops so I can make something for lunch.

“I’m going to harvest the crops, be back soon.” I yell, heading up the stairs to the outside world.

I push open the hidden doors, making my way through the small living area Will set up to make it look less suspicious.

Not paying attention, I yelp in surprise when something hits my face as soon as I walk outside. I look around and see sunflowers everywhere.  
“William Strife!” I yell. I use my jump power and see he has surrounded my entire base with sunflowers. Landing on the walkway I can’t help but laugh.

Will jetpacks up to me looking sheepish. “What’s wrong Parv?”

“You big dork!” I can’t keep the grin off my face as I wrap my arms around his waist. “You big dork,” I repeat.

He laughs. “Yea, I love you too Parvis.”


	2. Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the POV switches if that annoyed you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As I was writing this I was thinking about when this was going on, and since it jumps around (The sunflowers being quite a while ago) this is just.. like an alternate universe where *Spoilers* the black hole didn’t happen and the Dirt Factory&Farm are pretty far along. Also, there will be things added and taken out for the purpose of this story, so things won’t be exactly like they are supposed to be.*
> 
> Also, there is a very brief mention of Parv cutting himself for the blood altar. It’s the first or second sentence after his POV starts.

Smith’s POV

I fly up to our little shack, having just come from Strife Solutions. I was trying to talk business with him, but Parv was there and Will kept being all cutesy with him.

Finally getting fed up I left, Will yelling at Parv as I left. It didn’t last long though, and Notch knows what they were up to after that.

“Guys? You back?” We decided to take the day to branch out, Ross making the short journey to Sjin’s farm to talk about sending food our way, and Trott over to Craggy Island to help them with some machine problems.

“Yea mate.” I find both men hanging out in the main area of Hat Corp. “I was just telling Ross about how Lewis kept leaving me to help Simon with the simplest tasks. Then he would make sure Simon was alright, making sure he understood, bla bla bla.”

“When I went over to Sjin’s farm he had little notes addressed to Sips everywhere. Sips seemed pretty embarrassed about it. It was odd really, quite strange.” I think back to my encounter with Strife and Parv, summing up my failed trip to them.

“Well we got a lot done today, didn’t we mates?” I can tell Trott’s annoyed at this wasted day.

We mumble an agreement and drift off into our own little worlds. “We should start a club!”

Sips’ POV

A few weeks later. . .

Lewis comes into my office, bringing me the mail for today. “We have a message from Hat Corp, addressed to you.” He hands me the letter and I nod. “Oh, and Turps has gone down into the mines again.”

“Thanks, Silk Shirt. I will be down to help soon.” I don’t watch as Lewis leaves, instead inspecting the letter from the infamous Hat Corp. It doesn’t look that menacing, only having my address and theirs on it.

I open it up and take out a paper that has very colorful writing on the front.

What happens when your alien boyfriend is just so cute you can't handle it? We now have a solution for that! Thanks to Hat Corp, the people who sell Legit Deeds and have completely original non-stolen ideas, we have the answer!

Join us and talk to others like you! It's a great way to meet people new and old. We will have our first meeting xx/xx/xx. We can't wait to see you there!

-Hat Corp

“What the hell. . .?” I look at the back of the paper and find nothing on the other side. Setting the paper in the top drawer of my desk I exit my office to go see Lewis.

“Lewis?” I find him over by the conveyor belt, watching logs and saplings go by.

“Yea Sips?” He walks over and picks up a stray log that fell.

“When you return to Hole Diggers, I would like to accompany you.”

“Is this about the letter from Hat Corp?” I shake my head.

“Don’t worry about it, Silk Shirt. I’m sure he will inform you about it, possibly.” I then remember that Lewis and Sjin aren’t the only people not from this planet. “Oh, and Lewis?”

“Sips?” He looks really confused, still holding onto the stray log.

“William Strife is also from your world, right?”

“Uh, yea? Why?”

“I think we will end this a day earlier than normal. I have to see Simon and Parv.”

“Ya know what, I won’t question it. I’ll go get Turps and we can leave.”

Simon’s POV

Later that same day

I’m wandering around the compound, not expecting Lewis or Duncan for another day and a half when I find a letter addressed to me from Hat Corp.

Tearing it open my eyes skim the letter, and I can’t help but laugh. Tucking it in my back pocket I soon forget about it, trying to organize the chests that are still scattered about on the beach.

“Simon?” I hear someone call my name and look around confused to see Lewis and Sips standing on the dock.

“Hey buddy! Sips, nice to see you.” I walk over and we shake hands.

“Hey Simon. Sorry about bringing him here early, Lewis is just a terrible employee.” I laugh.

“Wha- no I’m not!” Sips starts laughing as well.

“Calm down, Silk Shirt. I’m just kidding.”

“So Sips, what brings you to Craggy Island?” I hope whatever it is, it won’t take long. Lewis and I don’t get much time to hang out, just us two.

“I actually have to talk to you about something, privately.”

“Uh, okay?” I throw a questioning glance Lewis’ way, but he shrugs his shoulders.

“I’ll go collect some tools out of the computer and make sure everything’s running correctly.” We watch him wander away, then I lean against the to do list.

“Did you get anything from Hat Corp recently?” He reaches behind him and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

“Yea, I did.” I grab mine and wave it around.

“It said something about Lewis and we can talk to others like us?”

I nod. “Yea, some shit like that.”

Sips chuckles. “Yea. I didn’t tell Lewis about it, I wasn’t sure if I should.” I look up at the pair of pants.

“Thanks. I’m sure I will tell him about it soon enough.” I look back at Sips. “You going?”

He looks at me, his face a flurry of emotions. “I might, just to see what’s up. Have nothing better to do. You?”

“Might do, if you are.” He nods and looks out at the sea.

“Gonna go see if Parv’s got anything.” Sips must see my questioning face. “He’s with Will Strife, of Strife Solutions?”

“Oh, yea. Well, if you’re going, let me go and we can go together.” He nods and raises a hand.

“Well, have fun with that one.”

“Best of luck with Parv. I heard he is a little bit . . . different.”

“You’re forgetting I work with Lewis and Turps.” I laugh and shake my head.

“See ya later, shitlord!”

Parv’s POV

The next morning

Will has just stomped off, mumbling under his breath. He’s mad at me because I was bleeding myself into the blood altar again. I tried to explain to him it was just a little bit of blood, that I just needed to fill up my last blood orb to finish making my armour, but he didn’t care. I know there have been a few times I’ve gone too far, but I know my limits now. I have over come the voices.

I look at the clock and see Strife’s been gone for almost an hour. I continue to walk around, trying to find something to do. Strolling out of the bedroom for all my someday cult members, I notice an envelope that has my name on it resting on the table next to the stairs leading to my secret door.

“Ah! What’s this?” I tear it open and read the note, slightly ticked off it isn’t from Will. That doesn’t stop me from laughing though. “Those people are goofy. I’ll have to show this to Will.”

I set it down and make my way up and out of the secret base. Walking around the edge of my castle thing, I see some of the flowers wiggling, like someone is walking through the field of flowers. I jump down and run over to the person, expecting it to be Will.

I run up to them blindly and throw my arms around them. “Woah, excuse me!”

I step back when the voice doesn’t belong to Will. Upon seeing the grey dirt salesman, I blush and stammer apologies. “Oh, I’m sorry! I thought you were Will and-”

“Quit blubbering, ya big babby.” I look at the ground.

“I am not a babby! I’m a tier five blood mage. You can’t just come over to my fortress and call me a babby.”

“Sorry.” I can tell he isn’t. “You and Will are still a thing, right?”

I nod eagerly. “Of course! He’s just being a bit grumpy right now.”

Sips frowns at me, shaking his head before continuing. “Riiiight. Anyway, have you gotten anything from Hat Corp recently?”

I nod again and point inside. “Yea, it’s in the house. Why?”

“What did it say?” I tell him what I remember. “Figured. Simon and I got the same letter, and out of pure curiosity we’re going.”

“Oh what fun! I can’t wait.” Sips looks at me weird, but I ignore it.

“Parvis?” We look up to see Strife flying in his jetpack. He drops down and intertwines our fingers before acknowledging Sips. “Hello Sips.”

Sips nods in Will’s direction, looking back at me and raising his eyebrows. I feel Will’s grip tighten on my hand.

“If we could continue our discussion in private?” Thinking there is more Sips has to say, and figuring I can just tell Will what he said later if it isn’t anything he can’t know, I nod.

“Yea.” I turn to Will and smile, untangling our fingers and grabbing Sips’ wrist. “Follow me.”

I walk up the stairs that lead to the top level of the main bit. “I haven’t said anything to Sjin yet, and I don’t know if Simon is going to say something to Lewis, but we are going to meet on the outskirts of Sjin’s farm, behind his barn. He doesn’t know I’m going to this, I doubt I’m going to tell him. At least for a little while. So try and be quiet. I don’t know if you want to tell Will or not, I don’t really think it matters.”

“I can keep a secret! Will might get mad at me, but I’m a tier five now!” I grin, knowing Sips doesn’t understand how great that really is.

“Okay, great. Sjin will be wondering where I am so. .” I nod.

“Yea, Will is probably waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.” I laugh. Sips waves one last time before starting up his jetpack and flying away. “Bye Sips!”


	3. The First Meeting

"Thanks again Sjin!" Simon calls as we leave, planning on circling back around to meet Parv. Simon and I visited the farm today, convincing Lewis to stay and help on the farm so Simon could go to the meeting without having to worry about Lewis.

I smile as we say goodbye one last time, Simon yelling his trademark "See ya later shitlords!" as we leave.

Once we are out of sight of the farm we turn around and circle back to the barn to find a very energetic Parvis waiting.

"Hey! I did exactly what you said Sips. I didn't say anything to Will, even when he asked."

I look over at Simon and groan, wondering how someone like Strife puts up with him. "Great. Lets go."

We finally get to Hat Corp and the other two marvel at the obsidian blocks surrounding the small shack.

"Ross isn't that bad at building. It's really dark, a little shack in the woods Bad things can happen in the woods."  
I am about to say something to Simon about the blood Mage when Ross comes around the edge of the obsidian behind us.

"Oh, hey. I thought I heard someone. Lately though I've been hearing a lot of voices when no one is around."

"Me too! We should start a we're-hearing-voices club." I stare at Parv, shaking my head in disbelief.

"There is no way..." I don't get to finish my statement because Trott appears in the door, letting us inside.

~.~.

We are currently in a room down the hall from the deed room, a table of Jaffas and wine from Sjin's farm along one wall, in the center of the room six fold out chairs in what is supposed to be a circle.

" 'ere go, mate" I take the glass filled with sake from Smith, nodding a thanks as Trott calls the meeting to order.

We all sit down, myself on the end next to the tallest member of HAT. Next to him is Simon, then Trott and Parv, Ross having not followed us inside earlier.

"Alright. Smiffy, since this was your idea, why don't you explain what we will be doing here at Hat Corp?"

"At Hat Corp we are here to help you figure out what to do when your alien boyfriend does something for you and you don't know how to repay him. Each week you can come talk to others like you and by next week we will have a list of things you could do for your special someone." It is at this point his eyes flick to Trott who hastily looks away. "And it's a great excuse to have a drink."

To that Simon and I raise our glasses with Smith, taking a big swig. Trott not being one to drink, Parv, we decided, was crazy enough sober, sipped their water instead. Who knows what could happen if we sent a drunk Parvis into the world.

Trott refills our glasses as I murmur, "I'm holding you responsible if anything happens." To Smith. He chuckles, both of us earning a glare from Trott.

"Something to share Sips?"

"Screw off, Trott." I say into my drink.  
Parv looks around, confused. He turns to Simon but Trott speaks before he can.

"Why don't you kick things off, Parvis?" He nods, bouncing in his seat.

'Jeez,' I think to myself. 'And I thought Sjin could be energetic.'

I try to pay attention to Parv and Simon's stories, Smith making comments every now and then that make us snicker.

When Simon is done he tips his glass toward me. I knock back my drink before speaking. "When I first met Sjin he was a dumb babby that didn't know much about Minecraftia. Still is."

Simon laugh and whispers to Parv, "He's not wrong."

"You aren't any better. Anyways, he's always been a bit goofy. Always doing things for people who didn't deserve it. After we got together, he would go through random phases where for a few months he would do something cute," I air quote the word cute. "Lately his thing has been leaving me notes everywhere.

"Not to long ago Duncan came to get him so they could go policing or whatever and he found one of the more. . ." I search for the right word.

"Private?"

I look at Trott and blush, Smith and Simon snickering. "Uh, yea. That hasn't stopped him though."

"So we've heard." I turn to Trott as he nods toward the door. "Ross told us about it when he came back from the farm a week or so ago."

"That's so cute! I wish Will did stuff like that for me. He's always so grumpy."

Trott pats his shoulder. "I know whatcha mean, mate." I watch as Smith grins impishly and I know this isn't going to end well for Trott. "Alright. I think we can call this meeting to an end. We will send out our solutions to your 'problems' by next week along with when the next meeting will be held."

We run into Ross as we are leaving the shack. "Nice seeing ya, Ross." I joke.

"I know you're gonna miss your favorite builder-"

"Shh! Ross!" I try and look disappointed. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!"

Ross steps in between Simon and Parv, slinging his arms around then both and pulling them close.

"Nah don't worry about it mate. They won't say anything, right?" Parv, who looks terrified, hastily agrees. After a moment Simon nods, looking really confused. "Good."

He steps back and Parv squeaks a goodbye, walking away. We say goodbye to the lads before following Parv.

We catch up to him and Simon asks about going back. I shrug and Parv nods.

"I had fun! We should do this again! Don't tell Will though, he might get mad at me. He doesn't want people to know he has feelings."

I laugh. "It's a business thing. So are we all agreeing to keep quiet for the time being then?"

"Sure. You're lucky Sjin is so open with everything."

I shake my head. "There is such thing as too affectionate, you know."

"I would rather Will be too affectionate then barely ever."

Simon laughs, and after a second I can't help but join in. "GG guys, I'm dead."

"Heuheu. This was fun. See ya later shitlords!" We watch the short man lumber into the forest.

"It was nice seeing you Parvis." I start walking away but turn around. "Oh, and let Strife know I would like to talk to him sometime, CEO to CEO."

He nods a few times. "Okay!" He turns and jumps, disappearing into the trees.

'~.~.~'

The weeks go by, work on the factory continues, and before we know it Turps is saying goodbye. We shut everything down and lock up before heading out.

We are at the tree where Lewis goes south and I continue east when he stops me.

"Can you give something to Sjin for me?" I nod and he takes a long thin envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"What's this?"

"Just something for Sjin." I raise my eyebrows. "Make sure he gets it, yea?"

"Sure spaceman." I take the envelope and put it in the back pocket of my spacesuit.

"I'm serious, make sure he gets this as soon as you get there."

I nod. "Alright, sheesh! Calm down Silk Shirt."

"Thanks Sips."

"Yea, yea. Have fun with your shit dirt over on crappy island." Lewis shakes his head, a smile on his face.

"At least mine doesn't have actual shit in it." I laugh and we part ways.

I arrive at the farm soon after lunch. I go straight to the farmhouse, knowing that is most likely where he is.

I try and be quiet when I enter, hearing him moving around upstairs. Making my way soundlessly upstairs, I find Sjin with his back to me.

Sneaking up behind him I put my arms around his waist and whisper in his ear: "Hey Sjinny boy."

He jumps, turning around and coming face to face with me. "You scared me Sipsy."

His arms go around my neck and I look up at him as he leans down, our foreheads touching.

(A/N: I think Sjin is taller then Sips, but not by much)

"Ah Sjin - maybe if you weren't such a big babby you wouldn't get scared." He juts his bottom lip out, putting on his pouty face.

I lean forward and grab his lip between mine, smiling when he closes his eyes and moans, pulling me closer to him.  
I slide my hands up the back of his shirt, feeling the muscles from all his days of working at SipsCo and now the farm. One of his hands tangle in my hair, our kiss bruising as his other hand trails down my spine.

We break apart a few minutes later breathless, Sjin's hand still wandering up and down my back. "I missed you, Sips." I press my lips to his in a sweet gentle kiss.

"I missed you too, Sjin."

We stand there, enjoying the feel of each other when Sjin pulls something out of my back pocket.

"What's this?" I step back and shrug.

"Lewis asked me to give it to you." He sits on the edge of the bed and starts opening the letter. I look around the room as his eyes scan the letter. Facing away from him, looking at his Chili Wowas poster, I don't see the exasperated look on his face.


	4. Here Then Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: Diggy Diggy Hole

I’m messing around with the witches when I hear a knock on the door upstairs. Jumping around I make my way through the secret door and find Sips outside. “Hey! What’s up?”

“Have you by chance seen Will, Sjin, or Lewis lately?”

“No. Strife left a few days ago.” Sips sighs. “Why? What happened?”

“Lewis had me give Sjin a note saying it was urgent, and when I got up the next day he was nowhere to be found. I went to Simon and he said the same about Lewis.”

“Do you think it’s some weird alien thing? Maybe it’s a holiday on their planet and they have to celebrate by not eating or something but they can’t tell anyone about it.”

“Yea. .sure. If you see or hear from them can you let Simon or I know?” I nod. “Thanks.”

I watch Sips disappear into the flowers, then head back into the castle.

“I’m back witches!”

Days pass and I get closer and closer to becoming invincible. Becoming super bored with watching witches die, I go outside to check on my garden. I pop Steven out and drag him along with me.

I jump over the wall, past my line of trees to the tiny little farm Strife helped me set up. “Okay, you stay here Steven. I don’t want you destroying any of the crops.”

“Hey Parv,” I look up and see Ridge landing next to Steven.

“Hi Ridge, what’s up?”

“I just came to see how your villager spawner is working.” I rup Steven’s head.

“I think Will broke it.” He laughs.

“Let me have a look at it. Free of charge since Will broke it.” I slaughter Steven and we head back into the base. “I think that’s animal abuse.”

“What? Steven isn’t an animal, he’s my demon. He should be happy he gets to leave hell sometimes.”

“I’m sure he’s glad to be home again.” He flies up into the air and I quickly follow him.

“I am a great owner! Your midget people are still alive, aren’t they?”

He follows me inside through the secret door. “You kept those?” I nod.

I point over to the villager spawner. “We borrowed a few of the doors when making the secret entrance.” Ridge laughs, starting to work while I watch, occasionally grabbing something out of the chest for him.

“There, that should work now,” He finally says some time later.

“Thank you Ridge! Do you have to leave now?” I try not to sound too disappointed.

“I can hang out for a while.” He ends up staying over in one of the many spare beds for my cult members. (Yes, I did ask and no, Ridge didn’t want to join my cult.)

I wake up before Ridge and put some bread in the oven. Humming a tune under my breath I go back into the bedroom to make my bed.

I hear someone say something and turn around. Since it’s just Ridge and me, I walk over to him and lean down. “What are you saying?”

Ridge mumbles something. “What?”  
“Parvis?” I jump, hearing a voice behind me.

“Will!” I smile at my boyfriend running over to him. “We gotta be quiet ‘cause Ridge is asleep.” I grab his hand and pull him out of the room.

“What is he doing here?” He pulls his hand away and glares.

“I was lonely and-”

“So that means call Ridge?” I shrink back slightly.

“I don’t like bothering you over there. You always get upset.”

He sighs. “You know how I feel about him. Something’s not right.”

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, Will.” He stares at me, not saying anything.

I try not to squirm, daggers being thrown at me. I hear shuffling and turn to see Ridge.

“Good morning! Did we wake you?” I walk over to the furnace to check the bread.

“We?” I turn around.

“Yea, Will-” My voice falters when Strife is nowhere to be seen. “He was just here a second ago. . .”

“I didn’t see anyone.” I frown.

“I was talking to him. I wonder where he went? Oh well. The bread should be done soon, then we can have some breakfast.”

~Sips’ POV~

I go back to the farm because this is still my vacation time away from the muddy shit land where my business is.

“Damn it, Sjin. You could have left me something. It’s our week together too.”

“I’m sorry Sipsy. I didn’t have time to leave you a note.” I spin around, surprised to see Sjin in his muddy overalls a few feet away.

“Sjin? Where did you go?” 

“Well-”  
“Wait, did you see that?” I see something move in the barn through one of the windows.

“See what?”

“Something in the barn.” I start walking to the barn. “Follow me.”

I walk over to the barn and move my hand toward where my sword is. Looking behind me to make sure Sjin is armed, I jump into the barn. “Hey- Duncan?”

The scientist is halfway in a chest, hitting his head on the top as he tries to stand up straight. “Wha- Sips?” His eyes widen in realization. “Oh, it’s your week with Sjin, isn’t it? Yea. . .Sorry. I just came to borrow some stuff for Magic Police. I’m trying out a few new spells, gonna try them on Sjin when he comes back. Don’t tell him, though.”

I point behind me. “Uh, he’s right-” I turn around and see no one.

“Sips?” I step outside and look around.

“Where. . .? Sjin? Sjin!” I look around the side of the barn, Duncan following me. My eyes scan the flower field, turning around to look back at Duncan. “Didn’t you see him?” He must have, he was right behind me.

“Sjin? I haven’t seen him in a few weeks.” I look around.

“He was right behind me. I don’t know how you didn’t see him. Where did he go?” Duncan shakes his head at me.

“I didn’t see anyone. It was just you.” I look around.

“What the hell. . .? I’m gonna go find Sjin. Do what you want, goggle boy.”

~Simon’s POV~

Since Lewis and Sjin are nowhere to be found, and since I am alone on Craggy Island, I decide to go digging. Disabling the Digital Miner I arm myself with all the needed supplies and start digging a hole.

I sing the song of my people under my breath as I dig, filling my pack with various minerals and ores. I run out of torches after a while, and since I don’t have any wood to make sticks, I wander in the darkness.

“Down and down into the deep. . .Who knows what we'll find beneath? Diamonds, rubies, gold and more. . .Hidden in the mountain's core.”

Something shiny catches my eye, a nearby lava pool emitting enough light for me to make my way over to the light blue gem in the wall. “This is like Lewis’ eye color. I’ll have to show this to him.”

I go to put it in my pack and see I don’t have much room left. “Born underground, grown inside a rocky womb. .The earth is our cradle; the mountain shall become our tomb. .Face us on the battlefield; you will meet your doom.” Deciding to head back up and dump everything in the computer, I make sure I’ve mined all of this sparkling blue gem and turn to leave. “We do not fear what lies beneath. .We can never dig too deeeeeeeeeeep~

"No! Simon!"


	5. More Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for a while on my wattpad (BewilderedHermit) and I currently have twelve chapters over there. I will be updating this once a day until we are even. After that I will be posting them on here soon after they go out on wattpad/I write them. Feedback is much appreciated! :)

I trip, arms flailing as I fall toward the lava. My ‘deep’ gets dragged out, the lava getting closer and closer.

I hear someone call my name, lanky arms wrapping around my torso and pulling me up, away from the bubbling pit. The arms disappear as soon as I find my footing, and I quickly turn around. There isn’t anyone in the cave with me, but there is a chest and a sign that I didn’t place.

Don’t dig too deep. ~Lewis

I look around once more, calling out and hearing my voice echo back at me. I open the chest and find a stack of 64 torches. I grab them and go to put them in my pack when the area around me suddenly lights up. There are way too many torches in this cave then there should be, especially with the lava pool next to me.

“Lewis?” I start walking back the way I came, noticing that the torch placement was much more frequent. “I know this was you, where are you? Lewis?”

The torches help guide me out of my hole, and once I’m out a quick search shows Lewis is nowhere to be found. Slightly freaked out, (not that I would ever admit that to anyone) I make sure I have enough fuel and head to Sjin’s farm, where Sips should be.

When I arrive the first person I see is Duncan, who is messing with some teleporter thing behind the farmhouse. He waves, stepping into the swirling portal. I stare at the stone structure for a second, making a mental note to ask Duncan about it at a later date.

“Sips,” I call, walking around the front of the house.

“Sjin?”

“Uh, no?” Sips comes out of the house, looking hopeful. When he sees me, he slumps forward.

“Oh, hey Simon. What brings you to the farm? Have you heard anything from Lewis?”

I look at him but quickly look away. “Uh, kind of.” He lets me inside and we sit at the table, cups of coffee sitting untouched in front of us as we recount our tales to each other.

After we both know each other’s story, we sit in silence. Suddenly Sips jumps up. “Hey Simon, wanna go visit Parv?”

~Parv’s POV~

Ridge left a few hours ago, thinking Will might have been upset at him being there. I told Ridge to come back anytime, and sat on the edge of my balcony area, waiting for Will to turn back up.

When he doesn’t I leave my castle and walk around on the catwalk. I see two people approaching and wave in greeting. “Hey guys! What brings you to my castle?”

They look at each other, and we end up sitting in my fake living area just mere feet from where the secret doors are. I listen to their stories, excitedly telling them what happened to me.

“So Will appeared in what sounds like a jealous fit, Lewis appeared to save you from falling into lava, mine’s the only one that doesn’t fit. I wasn’t doing anything when he showed up, and Duncan was there to borrow a few supplies from the barn. If there is a pattern to this, mine doesn’t fit.”

“Could it be loneliness?” I say it without thinking, wondering if it was a mistake when both jaws drop as they turn to look at each other.

Sips opens and closes his mouth a few times. “You broke Sips,” Simon starts laughing and I smile.

“I’m just surprised there is a brain in there.” Sips doesn’t look happy, grumbling to himself.

“Hey, everyone gets lonely, Sips,” I say, trying to cheer him up. “I’m lonely a lot. Then Will shows up and everything’s better.”

Sips shakes his head. “Why would they show up when they did? And where did they go?”

“So many questions, where do we start?” I look at Simon and shrug.

“Next meeting is in two days. We going?”

I shrug again. “They might know something about what happened. They did just kind of show up,” I trail off. The Sirs aren’t big on talking about their past, no matter who you are or how drunk you get them, it’s like they know how to not talk about it.

“If it has to do with their past, they might keep quiet,” Sips says.

“Worth a shot,” I mumble.

So it is decided that we will go with Sips back to the farm and talk to the Sirs as soon as we can. I leave a note for Will, saying I went to visit the farm and will be back soon.

.'~~'.

We return from Hat Corp with no new answers. We also decide to hold out on the next meeting until they come back and we get some answers.

We get back from Hat Corp later in the day and Sips offers us a room for the night. I figure since Sjin hasn’t made another appearance then Will probably hasn’t either, so I stay.

We part early the next morning, after Sips lets me feed the animals. I stop by Strife Solutions on the way back, the place oddly quiet.

Back at my castle, I check to make sure the altar is still working and head outside to check the garden, the words of a song I haven’t heard since before Will and I got together playing in my head. He used to sing it softly under his breath when he thought I was sleeping. When I finally brought it up to him, he got upset and stormed off. I only heard him sing the song one other time after that, and I never brought it up again.

Whenever I’m sad or feeling lonely, this song comes to me. It reminds me of those early days with Will, back when we were barely friends. Back when he would sneak away and climb up the tallest tree and stare at the sky. This is where I heard him sing for the last time. After I asked him about the song, he went to the tree and stared up at the sky, singing the song start to finish.

“Will, where are you? This is one of those moments where I feel really alone, and then you show up and I’m not alone anymore.” I look around, expecting him to be right behind me.

I huff, summoning Steven. “You want to know something, Steven? Will once told me he would never leave me alone, no matter what. He would always come when I needed him. Always. What’s keeping him away? I didn’t need him when Ridge was here, yet he came. Hehe, he came when Ridge was here.”

Steven must be unamused with my joke, wandering away. “Oh, you don’t like my jokes?” I walk over to him, taking out my sword. “Hey, where are you going? Steven, come back. ”

I run after him, not seeing the faint image of Will fading away.

~Sips POV~

Parv left earlier this morning, Simon not long after, the large storm clouds driving him away. I quickly did what I could before it started to rain, running up the steps to Chili Wowas to grab the food out of the kitchen and bring it back to the house so it doesn’t go bad.

I make my way up the steps, wanting to lock up the store and turn the lights off before retiring to the house where Sjin-

“God damn it, Sjin. You better come back soon. I can’t make fuckin’ chili cocoa by myself.” I walk into the kitchen, making sure the freezer is empty before turning the light off and locking the freezer door.

Shivering slightly as I turn away from the locked freezer, I’m surprised to see a red jar sitting on the counter next to the sink. Walking over to see what it is, I nearly drop it when I see the label on it. Sjin’s Farm brand Chili Cocoa - The Best Cocoa You Will Ever Have!

I spin around, running into the main area of Chili Wowas and bursting through the front door. The rain is coming down in sheets now, the Chili Wowas sign lost in the darkness.

“Go back to your dirt factory. You aren’t needed here.” I take a step toward the voice, knowing they must be close if I can hear them this clearly.

“What do you mean? Let’s go inside, out of the rain.” I take another step forward, my foot sinking slightly in the mud.

He doesn’t reply. “Sjin? Sjin!” I start to take another step forward, hands cupping my cheeks stopping me. I would know those hands anywhere. “Sjin?”

“I love you, bye.”

“Bye, I love you too.” His hands move from my face and I’m left standing alone in the rain.


	6. Homecoming: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are kind of filter chapters, so sorry about how short they are. :)

“Hey Simon, any word from Lewis?” I turn away from the endless sea to the blonde haired scientist.

“None yet. I heard you had a bit of a run in at Sjin’s farm though,” He laughs, coming and sitting down on the edge of the pier next to me.

“Yea, I didn’t know what was going on. Sips came over, asked about Sjin, then started running around like a chicken without a head.” He jumps up. “I should see how Clucky’s doing.”

I chuckle, slowly getting up and making my way over to the small fenced in area where Clucky and her inbred children are. “How is she?”

“She seems to be fine. Oh! She’s laid another egg.” Duncan opens the door and walks in, picking up the egg and holding it out to show me like the proud father he probably is.

“Congratulations, Duncan,” I start laughing.

Duncan slowly lowering the egg. “What’s so funny? Are you laughing at Clucky?”

He sits down in the dirt and pulls the chicken on to his lap. “No, I just remembered a joke from home. You wouldn’t get it.”

He looks dubious, pulling the chicken closer to his chest and mumbling to it. I turn and start walking away, trying to keep my laughter in until I’m far enough away and he won’t hear me.

I break once I’m in one of the shoes, doubling over, tears in my eyes. “Oh- oh my God, he’s nuts. He’s talking to a chicken.” I wipe a stray tear from my cheek, trying to stop laughing, to no avail.

~~.~.

I lay in the small shack with Duncan, letting myself be talked into sleeping with him instead of in the room Lewis made. Honestly, I didn’t want to sleep in there if Lewis wasn’t next to me. I roll over, Duncan’s snores drowning out the noise of the water lapping at the shore.

I toss and turn for a few hours, sleep finally coming over me when the moon has once again started its descent. I dream about being in a long hallway, memories lining the walls as I fly down the hall.

The memories are in no specific order, there’s Piggu Island, then the start of Jaffa Quest, Lewis leaving to go work for Sips Co. . .

A door appears at the end and I start to slow down, my feet coming to rest against the ground. I turn to look behind me, seeing nothing but black. I take a hesitant step toward the door, a blue light peeking out from the bottom.

I get closer to the door, the blackness lapping at my heels, and I throw it open. Better to face whatever is behind the door head on.

What’s behind the door though isn’t Israphel or some other monster from my past, instead Lewis stands in the break room of Yogslab, tinkering with the coffee machine. “It won’t work,” I blurt out.

Lewis jumps, a smile breaking out on his face when he sees me. “Oh hey Simon, you’re just in time. I think I’ve finally got it working.”

I walk over, looking around the room. “Lew-”

“I did it!” He looks at me, grinning ear to ear. “I fixed the coffee machine! Do you know what this means, Simon?”

Suddenly we are in a very small, hastily made dirt house. The moans and groans of zombies surround the house. “Lewis?”

There are just a few inches between us, the house not knowing, or caring, what personal space is. “It will be the calm before the storm.” I look up at Lewis, for the first time actually scared of this man. His glassy eyes never leave me, blue light emanating from his hands. Mixed with the sounds of monsters outside our dirt wall, this is truly terrifying.

“What-”

Suddenly he is cupping my face, pulling our faces so our noses are smushed against each other. “You have to see! But first, you have to wake up!”

I bolt up in bed, clutching the sheets to my chest. After getting my bearings, I look over to make sure I didn’t wake Duncan. Seeing I didn’t, I lay back down with my back to him.

Staring at the wall, I try to remember what I was dreaming about. While most of it is fuzzy, I remember talking to Lewis about coffee and being in the first house we built together.

I open my eyes, looking around dazed. I remember waking up last night, something about coffee and dirt. It must have been Sips trying to sell me dirt coffee again. 

Making myself get up to see if there is anything to do, I’m surprised to see Duncan hurrying towards me. “Simon! You’re awake. There is someone here to see you.”

“Who would come all the way over here? Is it Sips?”

“Top floor, left leg,” He gives me a gentle push when I don’t move right away.

I make my way up, slightly surprised when I see Lewis standing in our room. “Hey Lewis. Do you know-”

He bursts out laughing, and at first I can’t figure out why. When I do though, I smile and throw my arms around him.

“Lewis! You’re back!”

“Took you long enough to realize,” He presses a kiss to my cheek.

I pull back slightly so I can look at him, our heads resting against each other. “Where were you?”

He looks down, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I’m back, and won’t be leaving you again for a long time.”


	7. Homecoming Part II: Smiffy

They say they found me on the floor in the main room of Chili Wowas next to a severely dented can of hot chocolate. I tried telling them I don't remember what happened, but Smith knows me well enough to know when I'm lying.

Trott and Ross are a bit more understanding, not prodding when I tell them I don't want to talk about it. They don't say anything when Smith enters my room that night and doesn't leave until it's near noon, only to grab some food and shut the door again on their questioning faces.

He talks me into coming out for supper, letting me take his hand as we leave. I see the looks on their faces when they see us walk out hand in hand, Smith keeping an indifferent face while I stare at the ground and move closer to him.

He doesn't let go the whole time we are outside of my room, randomly squeezing my hand throughout the night. When we finally return to my room he sings me to sleep, my dreams starting out pleasent.

_"Hey Sipsy," I find myself unable to turn toward the voice, standing on Sjin's mahogany cart with my hands in the air. Finally Sjin comes into view, a sad smile on his face. "Lewis is away, so we can spend the whole day together if you want."_

_I try to say something, find myself unable to speak. "Yea, I guess I could keep working on the house. I'd rather sit next to you though, I miss you." He reaches out and caresses my cheek._

_What feels like days pass in fast forward, Lewis returning and running around at hyperspeed. Time starts to slow again and I still find myself unable to move. I hear Sjin crying, but I can't see him in my limited view. Lewis comes running out of the now finished house, looking around frantically._

_He spots something near my feet and rushes over, pulling Sjin away so I can see him in tears, Lewis doing his best to understand him. "H-h-he's not-not coming b-back, is he? Sips, he-he's stuck li-like this for-forever."_

_"No-"_

_"Don't lie to me!"_

_There is a moment of tense silence, and I briefly wonder if time has stopped completely. "I- he might be stuck like this forever. I'm sorry."_

"Sjin? Sjin! Where are you? Sjin!" I start to panic when I wake up in an empty bed. The door slams open, and I blindly throw myself at the person standing in the doorway.

"He's here," I recoil, looking up at him to see if he's serious. He nods, smiling down at me.

I don't know what to say, my dream and what happened outside Chili Wowas making me hesitate. Looking at the floor, I graciously take the hand Smith offers me.

He leads me through their base to where the conveyor belt and underground farm are, Ross and Sjin standing with their backs to us. Trott gives Smith a weird look, making the other two turn around to see what the look is for.

I look at the floor, pretending I didn't see Sjin's face fall when he sees us. Smith squeezes my hand and smiles down at me. "It's okay."

"Hey guys, sleep well?" Smith shoots Trott a look that says he should be quiet, throwing a glance in Sjin's direction.

"Yea," Smith says, the room falling into an awkward silence. "Sips, do you want to talk to Sjin?"

I don't reply right away, looking at Sjin like he is going to answer for me. He smiles, something that looks forced and doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hey Ross, can you come help me with the tanks?" Trott doesn't wait for an answer, walking past us, Ross following close behind.

The sound of elevators tell us we are now alone, Smith letting go of my hand. I look up at him, tightening my grip. "Sips?"

I throw a look toward Sjin, Smith holding a finger up as if to say 'one moment please,' and pulls me out of earshot.

"Sips-"

"He came that night and said- he said-" I start to tear up, a lump forming in my throat.

He pulls me into a hug. "I don't know how keen Sjin will be with the idea of me being there, if he wants me to leave I will."

I nod and wipe away the few tears that managed to escape, trying to put on a brave face. This is still the man I love.

We walk back in and I try looking at Sjin, what he said coming back to me forcing me to look away.

"I-"

"I'll be at my farm," He interrupts, pushing past Smith. "Come anytime."

I see Smith's lips moving, but the only thing I hear is Sjin, telling me I'm not needed. It starts pouring, Sjin appearing in front of me.

_"Go back to your dirt factory."_

_"You aren't needed here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that weird little Alsipsy that happened. xD


	8. Homecoming Part III

aying in my bed, staring at the wall, my eyes still red and puffy, I pray that sleep will come take me away from this nightmare.

Shifting so I’m now on my back, I stare up at the ceiling, light from the altar providing just enough light for me to make out the cracks in the cobble.

A lone tear makes it’s way down my face, the last of it’s kind. A shadow makes it’s way across the wall, a smile tugging at my lips.

The sound of footsteps echo through the room. Soft green light fills the room, brightening it up considerably.

There are no words as the sound of clothes hitting the floor and the creaking of the bed dips, the shuffle of blankets as he gets situated.

No, nothing is said as I lay there and watch the green light dim, light from the altar slowly taking it’s place.

Struggling to keep my eyes open, I move my hand ever so slowly across the blanket to where his hand resides.

Our pinkies brush, my hand making it’s way to covering his. He moves his hand so we are palm to palm, one last squeeze before sleep takes me. . .

.

He isn’t there when I wake up, the smell of freshly made bread coaxing me out of the large room. When I get close enough he turns around and pulls me into a hug.

“Aw, did someone miss their Parvy?” I get a ‘shut up Parvis’ in response, his arms tightening around me before letting go.

“Sorry about leaving so abruptly,” He pauses, and I take the moment to lean forward moving my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Pulling back, I smile as Strife leans forward again, his arms now around my waist. “I missed you too.” He pulls me back into a kiss, our lips moving in sync for a while, someone at the door forcing us apart.

Will growls, making his way for the stairs. “Whoever it is better have a good reason-”

“It’s not for you! If it was they would go to Strife Solutions.” I grab his arm and make him look at me, giving him a ‘be nice’ look before walking up the last few stairs and over to the door. “Hello- Oh, hi Sips! What brings you out to the middle of nowhere?”

“Hey, uh, I was wondering,” He trails off, looking at something behind me. I glance over my shoulder and see Strife behind me, his hand resting on the small of my back.

“Hello Sips.”

“William Strife,” He turns back to me.

“Hey Strife, can you give us a moment?” He makes a noise in protest and I turn to smile at him. “It will only be a second, promise.”

He looks at Sips and nods. “Fine, make it quick though.”

“Thanks Strife,” I watch him disappear somewhere into the fake living area.

“Well, I came to ask if he came back because Sjin did. Lewis must have too then. That’s good. See if you can get anything out of him about why he disappeared, I’ll talk to the Sirs about the next meeting. There are some things we should probably discuss.”

I nod, “Yea. Tell Simon I said hi, and Strife says hi too.” He nods once, walking off into the flowers.

Going back downstairs after not finding Strife, I find him at the oven cutting up the bread. “What did he want?”

Resting my head on his shoulder we stand chest to back, Strife leaning into me. “He wanted to tell me Sjin came back so you probably would too.”

Nuzzling his neck, he hums in response. “I’m guessing you are going to want to know where I was,” He says, turning around.

Smiling, I push him so he is leaning against the furnace. “Not right now,” I murmur against his lips.

“Actually, I want to know why Ridge was over while I was away.” Figuring the sooner I answer his questions the sooner I can go back to kissing him, I step back and start talking.

“I was bored and he helped fix the villager pen you broke.”

He shakes his head, chuckling. “Oh Parvis. You know Ridge can’t be trusted. What do you owe him?”

“He said it was free because you broke it.”

“So I’m probably going to have to pay him back at some point. Great. Well, let’s eat because I’m starving.”

“I’m behind you,” I say when he turns around.

“No Parvis. I made some bread and there is some apples and berries in the chest we can eat.”

“But-”

“No buts, either. Eat.


	9. Run and Hide

Arriving at Craggy island later in the day, I wonder if I should just leave. I can see Lewis working on something, and I haven’t been spotted yet. Knowing Lewis is going to ask about work and the farm, the latter something that has been on my mind for what feels like forever.

“Hey Lewis,” I call, walking off the dock toward the man standing in a sea of chests.

He waves, saying something into his wrist. “Hey Sips, long time no see. What brings you to Craggy Island?”

“I came to see Simon, but I’m glad you’re here. Now that you’re back, production at Sips Co. can resume. Oh, hey Simon.”

“Hello. Are you here to call Lewis back to work?”

I shake my head. “No, I just told Lewis I came to talk to you. We’ll wait a week or two until production starts back up again.”

“Alright well, I’m sure we will be visiting the farm in a few days if you figure out when you want me back. I’ll leave you and Simon then.”

I say goodbye, watch him disappear over the hill. “Everyone is back. Just came from Parv’s place. I told him to see if he can get anything from Will as to what happened. See what you can find out but don’t let him know about the whole Hatfilms thing.”

“I can do that. Now, go have fun with Sjin.” He cackles.

~

I stand on the other side of the river, resting on the dock Lewis and Simon built. I don’t know what to do anymore, going to visit Simon and Parv was a mistake. Seeing them happy, acting like nothing happened. ..

I sit with my legs dangling off the edge, facing the farm and trying to convince myself Sjin didn’t mean what he said. It’s getting darker, and I can’t just spend the night on a wooden dock, Sips Co. too far to make the journey with less than an hour of sunlight left.

As the day draws to a close the Chili Wowas sign lights up, and I go to it like a moth to a flame. Knowing where the spare key is, I climb up the mountain, watching for any signs of movement from the house.

Knowing he has no reason to come up here until tomorrow, I get comfortable on one of the booth seats and close my eyes.

~''~.

I’m half asleep, sunlight streaming in and hitting me in the face. Trying to shift so it isn’t in my face and I can go back to sleep, I almost don’t hear the sound of the lock. Bolting upright, I start to panic when the door creaks open.

Trying to think of an excuse while at the same time trying to figure out how to get out of here without him seeing me, I’m surprised to see someone that isn’t Sjin walk in the direction of the kitchen.

Making my way toward the back door as quietly as I can, I try not to let the curiosity get the better of me. “I don’t know why I had to come get it, it’s his place. How am I supposed to know where chili. . .” His voice gets quiet as he goes further into the kitchen.

I sit there in shock for a moment. What the hell is Ross doing here?

A bang brings me out of my thoughts, sending me stumbling through the door. I pray nobody sees me, hoping Sjin doesn’t decide to come help Ross or look out the window.

“Sips?” I look over my shoulder at Sjin, stumbling a bit.

“No,” I shake my head. “No!”

Turning away, I run as fast as I can away from the farm. When I get too tired I walk, trying to figure out where I am.

Coming to a hill I climb up it, hoping to get a better vantage point. I nearly fall down the hill in my haste when I see what’s on the other side.

It’s the old compound. Sand free. Tower erect, not quite finished. A man in an orange space suit, flying around the top, placing blocks.


	10. Normal

“Hey Sipsy,” He calls, slowly coming down to the ground. I walk toward him, my confusion fading away, being replaced with a sense of ... normalcy. Like this is where I should be.

“Hey Sjin,” I gesture up at the work in progress. “That looks amazing.”

He blushes, looking up at the building. “Thanks Sips. That- that means a lot.” He looks back at me, smiling.

“Aw, don’t get all sappy, ya big babby.” He laughs, looking up at the building once more. There is a comfortable silence as we admire the building.

“When do you think you will be back for more than a week? It gets so lonely when you are away, the only people I have to talk to are the girl guides, and no way am I going over there.” He smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Maybe you could come with some time,” I offer, smiling when his eyes light up. “You don’t think I get bored having to walk around in a suit and talk to big wigs? Jeez, you should see some of them.”

I go on to imitate how stupid they look, Sjin joining in as we wander around the compound acting all high and like we are better than everyone else. Sjin walks over and introduces himself as Lewis, the co-owner of Honeydinc, sending me into a fit of laughter.

I wave to Sjin one last time, making my way past the Geothermal Facility, when everything goes dark for a moment. I blink, looking around confused.

I’m standing at the top of the hill that is half inside the old factory, facing the direction of where Honeydew Inc. used to be.

Not knowing what’s going on, and, not that I would ever admit to it, being a bit terrified, I walk away from the run down area no longer inhabited by man. Not that I’m being very manly right now.

I try and think of a place to go, wanting to go back to Smith but not wanting to see Ross, the factory way to far away to make the trek before nightfall, really the only other option being Sjin.

“Sips?” I flinch, hoping I wasn’t going to be seen, planning on seeing if Smith will let me stay one more night in secret.

I don’t say anything, looking anywhere but at him. He doesn’t say anything either, and I finally risk looking at him. He doesn’t really look sad, like I expected, but tired. I briefly wonder if he’s tired of me.

“You’re welcome to stay,” He looks away. “I have some chili cocoa I just made if you want some.”

Nodding my head, I turn and walk down through the farm and sit on the little strip of beach between the grass and the water. I stare into the water, trying to wrap my head around the last week and a half.

The day slowly slips away, a cup of cocoa appearing next to me at some point. When I finally notice it’s no longer warm.

Bringing the cold cup with me, I make my way to the farm house. All the downstairs lights are on, the shades partially drawn. I stand in front of the door, wondering if I should knock or just go right in. Figuring knocking would be rather awkward, I go in and set my cup down on the table in the kitchen.

Sjin stands with his back to me, doing something at the stove. It smells like chilli, my stomach grumbling at the thought of food.

“It will be done soon. There’s more cocoa if you want some.” I nod even though he can’t see me, sitting down at the table and taking a sip of the cold drink.

We don’t say anything to each other, the night passing slowly as we sit on the porch and look out at the farm until it’s late enough to call it a night.

We don’t acknowledge the other when we get into bed, our backs to each other.

I don’t sleep that night, flinching every time Sjin moves. At one point his leg brushed against mine, something that made me start and accidentally kick Sjin. He doesn’t seem to notice, just grumbling and rolling over.

With dawn comes sleep, and with sleep comes dreams. I dream of what once was, running around trying to survive before coming across a scientist who called himself Duncan. We got along alright, finding people like Rythian, Zoey, and eventually Simon along the way. A lot changed when the spaceship crashed. We started to settle down, make homes for ourselves. People teamed up, went their separate ways, started up companies, shut them down. . .

I wake up and look over at Sjin, momentarily forgetting what’s been going on as remnants from my dream stay fresh in my mind.

He doesn’t appear to be awake, his back to me. Moving to put my arms around him, I freeze when I feel him stiffen. “Sips?” He says it quietly, turning to look at me.

I don’t say anything, rolling over and sitting up so my legs rest on the floor. I hear Sjin move behind me, expecting him to get up.

Instead he comes and sits beside me on the bed, a few inches between us. We don’t say anything, my thoughts drifting back to what happened at Sipsco. Smiling at the thought of a simpler time, I decide to do whatever needed to go back to that time.

Taking his hand in mine, I press a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t say anything, standing up and moving in front of me. I move back slightly, so my legs are against the bed, and hold my arms out. He awkwardly sits in my lap, his arms and legs going around me. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his shoulder. “It’s okay,” He whispers. “I’m sorry too.”

I want to ask why, but don’t want to ruin the moment. That’s how we spend the rest of the day, lounging around, never letting the other one go, not even for a second.

I wish I could say that we were good, that everything was going to go back to normal. That we could forget this whole thing happened, go back to our old selves. But, when it comes to the Yogscast, when can things ever go right?


	11. Together

“Can’t you stay and take a few days off? You just got back!”

“I know, which is exactly why I need to go. I’ll be back in a few days.” He presses a quick kiss to my cheek, turning to the stairs.

I pout, even though he can’t see me, an idea forming in my head as I watch him go. “Fine then. If you need me, I’ll be hanging out with Ridge and Bebop.”

At the name Ridge he flinches and stops, at the name Bebop he spins around to glare at me. “You will not. Ridge is bad enough, I don’t want you to go anywhere near Bebop.”

“Is Strifey jealous?” I smirk.

“Of course not!”

“So why can’t I hang out with Ridge?”

“Why are you suddenly so obsessed with Ridge?”

I try to look as innocent as possible when I say this: “You were gone almost two whole weeks Will. I was bored. There was nobody here to keep me entertained.”

Will’s face goes blank, expressionless. To my surprise he turns and leaves, the door shutting quietly.

I stand there awestruck for a moment. “What?” I run upstairs, hoping Strife is still here.

He is, standing on the path leading to the doors that go nowhere. “You know how Lewis sent you to me? How it was a ‘favor’?” He air quotes. “Back before you came along, Lewis and I... we spent a lot of time together. Then you came along, and he told me that Simon wanted to start spending time with him.”

He turns to look at me. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

I take a few steps toward him, shaking my head. “Strife-”

“You were like a parting gift. I was very hesitant at first, but you, uh, proved your worth quite quickly.” I blush at the memory, Strife not looking at me. “My point, Parvis, is that I don’t like seeing you around other people like Ridge because I don’t want him to take you away like Simon did.”

It takes a second to process, and when it finally does I run over to Will and throw my arms around him. “I would never leave you Will, never.”

“I know Parvis, I know.”

~Simon’s POV~

Duncan decided that he was going to go hang out in space for a few days, after a bit of prompting from Lewis. Duncan’s not stupid, but like the best of us, he can be naive sometimes.

Currently we are sitting on the once tainted dirt over on Lovely island, stargazing. Lewis points out all sorts of constellations and planets, some of the names so complex it makes my head hurt from just hearing them.

It’s nice, just being able to sit here in Lewis’ arms, listening to him talk about nonsense as we stare out into the abyss. Something tugs at my mind though, something that has been bugging me since he first went missing.

“Lewis?”

He stops talking and looks down at me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Yea?”

“Do you ever miss your home? Like, do you ever wish you could go back?”

He’s quiet, staring up at the stars with that faraway look in his eye again. “No,” He says after a while. “I mean, of course there are moments where I think about how nice it would be to go home and see my family and friends, but then I hear you whining about something, and I realize: Those people back on my home planet, they aren’t my family and friends. You guys are, here. I didn’t really have time to get to know anyone back home like I did you guys. I mostly hung out with Will and Sjin, the other kids on the ship with me. Once we were old enough our parents left, leaving us with a crew of commanders. We made our way up the ranks, Will getting sent off to a different ship.”

“Then you guys crashed.”

He laughs. “Yea, Sjin’s fault for spilling the equivalent of tea all over the controls.”

“Of course it’s Sjin’s fault. It usually is. Remember the whole giant head ordeal?”

“Yea, I don’t know what that was all about.” We laugh, falling into a comfortable silence once more.

At some point I fall asleep, waking up some time later to find the torches nearly burnt out, Lewis fast asleep on the ground next to me. I smile, curling back around Lewis and sighing contently.


	12. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really in the same order as it was in Solutions in Chaos but *shrugs* oh well. This is now the last chapter I have written, the next one being a new one on here and wattpad. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow sometime, that is almost done.

“Come swimming with me Strife!”

“No. There is work to be done.” I kick toward him, putting on my best puppy dog face.

“Aw, come on Strife! Take a break,” I smirk. “The water’s nice and warm.”

He grunts. “Do you know how gross that water probably is? There’s a sludge pit right next to it.”

I swim over to the edge, resting my head against the stone steps that lead to our house. “Please Strife? Pretty pretty please?” I jut my bottom lip out, giving him puppy dog eyes. “Just for a little while?”

He stares at me from where he leans against the door, a smile tugging at his lips when I go under. “Fine.”

“Yay!”

“But only for a little while.” I smile, swimming away from the steps. “Turn around.”

I do, knowing if I try anything he will get mad and not come in. I turn around when I hear Strife get in, grinning at the sight of a mostly naked Will.

He blushes, green dots glowing all over his body. “Oh, look Strife! You’re all glow-y!”

That makes the dots grow brighter, even under the water. “Yea, that happens sometimes. Anyways, uh, now what?”

I swim over to him, amazed by these things all over my boss’ body. He steps back when I reach out to touch him, the lights not fading. “Don’t.”

“Sorry,” I move my hand, moving closer to the middle of the lake/pond/whatever. “You look so pretty! I wish I could glow. That would be so cool!“

“Not when you are trying to propose a business idea to a group of entrepreneurs.”

“So it’s when you get embarrassed?”

He swims backward, the lake getting deeper. “Uh, yea.” He turns to swim away, and I risk looking down there. Figuring it isn’t wise to just ask him why he has his boxers on, I swim closer and ‘accidentally’ brush up against his leg.

“Parv-”

“Sorry Strifey.”

“No you’re not. I’m not stupid, Parvis.” I move in between him and the stairs, raising an eyebrow. “What- are you naked Parv?”

I look down, letting myself sink so water bobs against my lips. “Of course! Why, are you not?” His spots start to glow again, little green freckles pepper his cheeks. “I didn’t know you were skinny dipping, otherwise-”

“I’m not doing this alone,” Before he has time to react I take a deep breath and dive, reaching for where I assume his boxers are. My hand hits fabric and I move it up, hooking my fingers in the waistband of his boxers and tugging down.

I resurface with a pair of soggy boxers in hand, smiling at Will. “There. That’s better.”

“What? Give me those,” He tries to grab them, getting quite close to me. I hold them behind me, my arm outstretched.

“No. We’re skinny dipping.” He goes to grab them again, putting a hand on my shoulder to try and get leverage. I move back slightly, ducking under the water. Will follows me under, bodies brushing against each other.

When we surface, Will has his underwear in his hand and his body like a giant green glow stick. I open my mouth to say something, but Will cuts me off. “Not a word. If you want to stay in here, that’s fine. See how long it takes you to drown.”

I watch him swim to the shore, pausing long enough to slide his soaked boxers on. I look away, hearing the front door shut.

I end up staying there, treading water in the middle of the pond, watching the day slip away. I finally move when Will pokes his head out the door, telling me it’s time to come inside.

Pulling myself up onto the stone steps I smile at the neatly folded clothes waiting for me. I take my time dressing, not wanting to go inside.

Once I’m fully clothed, I stand with my back to the doors, looking out in the direction of the slime island we explored not too long ago. Turning toward the sound of a door opening, I nod at Strife.

“There’s a spider behind you,” I run toward Will, wanting to get inside before the spider jumps at me, not having any form of defense.

“Protect me Will!” I squeeze past him into the door, turning around to watch him shut the door just before the spider leaps at him. “Thanks Strifey,” I smile at him.

“Free labor is free labor,” Is his reply, not looking at me as he descends to where our one bed and furnaces are. “You can sleep if you want, I have some smelting to do.”

I follow him down the stairs, keeping close as he starts to rummage around chests and place things in the smeltery upstairs.

“Parv, can you go lay down? You’re in my way.” I side step, mumbling an apology. When he notices me following him back upstairs, he whirls around, standing on the first step so we are looking straight into each other’s eyes. “What are you doing? You always complain about being tired, and now that I’m giving you time you are following me around and getting in my way.”

“I just-”

“You just what? Want to torment be a little bit more before going to bed? Fine. I don’t want to hear any excuses tomorrow about you being tired.” He starts to turn away but I reach out and grab his hand, forcing him to look back at me. He tries to pull his hand away and after a moment I do. “Parvis-”

“I’m sorry Will,” I say, leaning forward. I stop just before our lips touch, his breath tickling my cheek.

“Parvis?” I try to speak, to respond, but something is holding me back. So instead I just nod, jumping when he speaks directly into my ear. “Wake up.”


	13. The Second Meeting

“Hello, and welcome to the second meeting of whatever this is called. Trott is over with the Flux Buddies, so it’s up to Ross-”  
“I have stuff to get done!”  
“So it’s up to me to run this meeting. What do we want to talk about first?” I look at the three men sitting in a circular shape. Sips looks like he has something to say but he doesn’t know if he should say it. “Sips, why don’t you start us off?”  
He looks at me but looks away when I smile at him. “Fuck off Smiff.”  
Simon laughs, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Someone else want to start us off then?”  
Parv shrugs, telling us about Will getting mad at at him for Ridge coming over while he was gone. I resist the urge to make a comment, refilling everyone’s cups.   
I look at Sips after Parvis is done, noticing that throughout Parv’s story he got more and more fidgety. “Why don’t you go next Simon,” I suggest, wondering if Sips will be more willing to speak his mind if he wasn’t thinking so much.  
He agrees, giving me time to make sure Sips ingests a nice amount of alcohol to loosen him up. I don’t really pay attention to what Simon is saying, catching various words and phrases, nodding and making passive comments.  
“Yea, don’t want to know about that,” I say, holding up a hand to stop Simon from continuing. He cackles, whiskey spilling over the side of his glass. “That’s enough for you,” I mutter, taking the glass from him. Parvis seems to be pretty sober still, much to my surprise. I wasn’t sure giving him alcohol was the best idea, knowing Strife would come after us if we dumped a drunk Parv at his door.   
“Guess it’s my turn,” Sips says, knocking back the rest of his drink. “I’m not gonna believe it, but it’s true. I went for a walk to the old compound, you know, the compound Sjin and I tried to do?”  
I smirk, laughing at his horrible speech. “Yea,” I take his glass from him when he holds it out.   
“Well he- he was there! He was there, working on the tower. Everything was back to normal. It was like - like I went back in time. He wasn’t mad at me, he even was wearing his space suit! I saw him before my walk, and he was in his dumb farmer overalls.” I throw a look in Parv’s direction, wondering if he’s just as confused as I am. Sjin, he mouths at me. I nod, watching out of the corner of my eye as Parv seems to realise something. “When I turned around, it was back to it’s old run-down state.”  
“How long ago was this, Sips?” Sending a questioning look Parv’s way, I watch Sips try to sit up in his chair.   
“Dunno, it was after I left here. Kermit knows.” Now it’s Parv’s turn to look at me, eyebrows raised.  
I shrug. “No idea. It was five or six days after they came back, I think.” He nods, looking lost in thought.   
I wonder what I’m supposed to do with Simon, who is snoring away in his chair. Parv seems capable of getting home, Sips I can bring over the hill to Sjin’s place.   
“I can bring Simon to Craggy Island, if you want.” I turn to Parv, realizing I’ve been staring at Simon for a while now. “It’s not super far from my place.”  
“Yea, thanks mate.” He raises his glass, smiling at me.   
“Thanks for the drink. People usually don’t let me drink alcohol.”  
“I can’t imagine why,” Standing up, we wake up Simon. “If you ever want to drink though, it gives me an excuse.”   
He laughs, guiding Simon up the stairs. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Smith!” I nod, waving goodbye to the pair.   
“Ross?” I call, walking through Hat Corp. “Ross!”  
“Yea?” I find him in the garden, eating a carrot.   
“I’m going to run over to Sjin’s farm quick.”  
He nods. “Tell Sjin I’ll be over in a few days to help with the farm.”   
I say I will, going to find Sips. He’s still in the room, passed out on the floor. Knowing that there is nothing I can do to wake up Sips, I pick him up bridal style and head for the farm.   
Sips is heavy but manageable, the journey short enough for him not to be too much of a nuisance.   
Reaching the farm, I’m not surprised to find all the lights in the house off. The area is lit up enough where no monsters will spawn, the faint sound of skeletons and spiders roaming around the fields of wheat making me question bringing Sips back.   
I debate knocking, Sips getting kind of heavy now that I’m not in the air. Not really wanting to wait for Sjin to wake up and come downstairs, I open the door, rolling my eyes at the lack of security. “Sjin,” I call into the empty house.   
I head for the stairs when I don’t get a response, jetpacking up the stairs. I call out again when I reach the top of the stairs, moonlight streaming in through the windows. It provides enough light to get me to the double bed without tripping over anything, the bright green carpet softening my footsteps.  
The stairs almost bring me down, and I let out a string of curses as I correct myself. The bed shifts and I watch as Sjin sits up. “Who’s that?”  
“Smith and Sips. Go back to sleep.” Instead of going back to sleep he gets up, stumbling out of bed.   
“Why is Smith here?” He turns on a lamp, looking really confused at the sight of me standing in his bedroom holding Sips. “What?”  
Not knowing if he knows about the meetings, I smile faintly at Sjin, trying to think of a good excuse. “He came over and got a bit drunk. Didn’t want to deal with him in the morning, throwing up everywhere.”   
“Gee, thanks Smith.” I nod, setting Sips down on the bed.  
“You guys are good, right?” Sips made it seem like they were, and I really don’t want to lug him all the way back to HatCorp. He nods, and I breath a sigh of relief. “Great. And Ross wanted me to tell you he’ll be over in a few days.”  
“Oh? Alright,” He frowns slightly, throwing a look Sips’ way. He mutters something that I don’t really catch, the only word being ‘gone’. I briefly wonder if something’s going on between the two builders, but then the scene that played out in Hat Corp pops into my head. There’s no way Sjin would do that, he loves Sips too much to do that. Right?


	14. Visiting Parv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time Sips paid Parv another visit. I'm sure Strife will be okay with that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been a month. Good news though: I have the rest of the story planned out. I stayed up until one doing that, going back and forth between different chapters and tossing different ideas around so this should be updated more often.

“Maybe you should go see him now? Production at the dirt factory is probably going to be starting up again soon, and Ross and I are going to be working. It shouldn’t take super long to make your way over there, and Will isn’t there so you won’t have to worry about dealing with him if you have to spend the night.”

I nod, folding the note from Smith up and stuffing it in the back pocket of my spacesuit. "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow probably."

"Take as much time as you need. Oh, why don't you stop at Craggy island after you're done there to see when Lewis wants to start working again. You have a lot to do at the factory if you want to stay on schedule.

I wave a hand at Sjin. "Yea, yea, whatever. Thanks for bringing the letter, Ross." The bearded architect nods. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Good bye!"

An hour or so later I land on the balcony surrounding Parv's base, heading toward the sound of Parv talking to someone outside the balcony walls.

He's standing next to a small farm, a few different crops growing in his 4x4 area, a pool of water in the center. "Hey Parv," I call, landing near him in the grass.

"Hey Sips! What brings you to Castle Parv?" I take a few steps toward him, taking in his greasy mess of hair and wrinkled shirt that looks to be covered in blood. A large orange creature comes wandering over, something I didn't notice before that makes me take a few steps back and reach for my sword.

"What's that?"

He turns to look where I'm pointing, grinning as he sees what looks like a very large, hairless dog. "Who, Steven? He's my pet demon. Don't worry, he won't hurt you. Will you, boy?" He pets it, the thing stretching it's mouth open to reveal sharp teeth and a forked tongue.

"You keep a demon as a PET?" I start to wonder what Will sees in this kid. Opposites attract and all that but that's like trying to get a shark and cow together. It won't work.

"Yea, Will helped me get him. He's harmless, he just stands there as I kill him. Watch," He takes out a sword and in one quick swing Steven is reduced to a small glowing orb. I stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Uh, Smith told me I should come visit and ask about the meeting. I mean, I don't really remember much after Simon started talking about Craggy Island and mining." I was going to go back and talk to Smith, ask him what I said, but Sjin refused to let me go over there again after Smiffy had carried me home because I was so wasted.

"Oh, uh, you said something about returning to the old compound and seeing Sjin there, with 'everything back to normal.'" I frown and he holds his hands up. "Your words, not mine."

"Aw shiiit." Now they all probably think I'm insane. "I wasn't going to say anything," I explain.

"Well it's kind of good you did." I raise an eyebrow. "Something similar happened to me."

I wait for him to continue, watching as he starts picking crops. "Parvis?"

We both turn, the look on Parv's face telling me he wasn't expecting this either. "Will! What are you doing here? I thought you left to Strife Solutions?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

I keep my face neutral, coming to learn that that's the best way to deal with other businessmen. Parv, on the other hand, glances at me before looking back at Strife. "Uh, yea, sort of." Up the other eyebrow goes. Two different looks are thrown my way. "I mean, Sips came here to talk to me about something that you can't know about and I'm going to have to ask you to go away so we can talk."

Strife looks between Parvis and I, his previously questioning gaze turning into a blank expression. "Okay. Sips, good to see you again. How's the dirt factory coming along?"

"Great. Production's been put on hold but," I shrug, "Can't really do anything when your boyfriend and an essential worker decides to take a vacation without letting anyone   
know." While Strife has gotten the blank expression down to pat, he has yet to figure out how to keep his eyes under control. "How's Strife Solutions? Must be doing just fine if you're here instead of there like Parv said."

He smiles a smile that is used for when you have something to say but can't because this is not someone you want to make mad. "It’s going well. As for my reasons for being here, that doesn’t concern you.”

“Just like what Parv and I have to discuss doesn’t concern you. Now, if you will excuse us,” I look at Parv and he seems to get the hint, leading me over to his castle. 

He leads me through what looks like a living room, walking to a wall and pushing on it. I’m about to say something when the wall moves, showing a set of stairs leading down. I look at Parv, not really wanting to go down there.

“This is all just a set up. The real base is down here. Come on.” I step in and watch the door shut.

“Wow, secret door. Looks nice. What are you hiding though?”

Part way down the stairs he turns around. “Wait! Sjin’s in the Magic Police. You can’t be down here- oh shit.” He tries to usher me back upstairs.

“Parv- hold on. I’m not going to tell him, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He looks slightly terrified. “Promise.”

“Thanks Sips. I don’t harm anyone besides myself when doing blood magic, using witches instead.” 

I almost fall down the stairs. “What?”

The room opens up and I look around, seeing what I assume is the altar where he does his magic, stairs leading up to a sort of loft that has diamond chests along the wall, and   
what looks to be a bedroom to the right. 

“It’s kind of complicated, but-”

“Another time.”

He nods. “Okay...” He tells me about the memory, about being held back, being told to wake up. “It happened again a couple nights ago, the scene picking up right after I apologized to him. And just like before it ended with him telling me to wake up, even though I was awake. I was standing next to my bed, getting ready to go to sleep.”

We sit at a table under the loft area, and for a long time I don’t say anything. “We should talk to Trott.”

“Parvis?” He glances over my shoulder, looking at the stairs. I turn in my seat, watching him stop in his tracks when he sees me sitting with Parv. 

“I think it’s time for me to go. We’ll talk again soon.” I get up and walk out, nodding at Will as I go.


	15. Sjin's Farm

“Do we have any more redstone? There’s none in the computer.” Lewis comes up behind me, moving his arms around me to type away at the computer. I lean back into him, watching him search through the computer. “I told you there isn’t any in here.”

 

He hums, resting his head on my shoulder. “Did you really use all the redstone?”

 

“I’ve been working really hard on Dwarf Star.”   


 

“Yea, it looks nice. I’ll see about getting more redstone.”

 

I turn around, placing my arms around his neck and pulling him into a slow, sweet kiss. Our lips move lazily against each other, one hand against the small of my back while the other one cups the back of my neck.

 

We pull back and smile at each other, Lewis kissing me on the nose before taking a step back, catching my hands and intertwining our fingers. “I’m going to Sjin’s tomorrow.”

 

“Then Sips?”

 

He nods. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“I’ll just go mining for redstone.”

 

He tightens his grip on my hands. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Why not?”

 

He shakes his head. “Dwarves are always digging too deep and I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you.” 

 

I kiss him gently, pulling back only slightly to look him in the eye. “I promise to be more careful when mining.”

 

He smiles and kisses me again. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

“Hey- oh sorry, I’ll come back.” I look over Lewis’ shoulder at Duncan, who looks rather embarrassed. 

 

“No Dunc- it’s fine. I actually needed to talk to you about getting some more redstone.” 

 

He looks slightly surprised. “Did Simon use all the redstone we had?”

 

He laughs, and they go off to talk about science stuff while I wander around. We eat supper together on the dock, Lewis, Duncan, Clucky, and I, watching the sun set. Lewis made us steak and chillies, courtesy of Chilli Wowas.

 

After the sun is nearly set and everything is bathed in a deep orange light, Lewis sits with his arm around me, Duncan sitting with Clucky in his lap. I smile, glad to see Duncan isn’t 

completely alone, even if it is a chicken he’s cuddling. (Their relationship is like that of Scooby and Shaggy or Wilbur and that girl in Charlotte’s Web or Nilesy and Lyndon?)

 

Once the sun has set completely Duncan gets up, asking if we are sleeping in the small dorm shed. We both shrug. “Well since Lewis is leaving tomorrow it would make sense that you 

two sleep up in the master suite.”

 

Lewis and I are too tired to argue, my eyes becoming harder and harder to keep open. Lewis stands up, holding a hand out to me. I put both my hands up, begging to be picked up like a 

small child would their parents.

 

He crouches down and I crawl onto his back, resting my head on his shoulder. I doze off, barely registering what Lewis is saying to me after I’m tucked in. Something about an 

approaching storm... 

 

Sips POV

 

 

“Hey Lewis! Welcome back to Sjin’s farm!”

 

I look out the window and see Sjin and Lewis standing in front of the main farm area. Leaving my mug of chili cocoa on the counter I go outside to say hi to my employee. 

 

“Hey Sjin, hey Sips. How are you doing today?” I stand next to Sjin, nodding at the man in the blue and white striped shirt.

 

“Pretty good. Kind of glad to be back to work.”

 

Lewis nods. “Yea. So,” He claps his hands together. “What do we have planned for this week?”

 

“Oh well I was thinking we could,” I stop paying attention, getting distracted by Sjin’s hair. It’s gotten a lot longer recently, the back of his hair halfway down his neck. It’s gotten longer in the 

front as well, but it isn’t super noticeable because of the way he has it styled, the hair parted to the side.

 

His eyes meet mine and I smile at him. Lewis laughs and I look between him and Sjin, who is laughing as well now. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Sjin smirks. 

 

I look at Lewis. “What are you laughing at, Peabody? You better tell me or you’ll be out of a job.”

 

“You know, that wouldn’t be so bad, actually. I could just sit back and relax for a week, instead of running around trying to fix your and Turps’ mistakes while trying to figure out what we 

need and build complex machines.” 

 

Sjin laughs at that. “I’m the C.E.O. of SipsCo, I don’t have to do anything! That’s the point of hiring cheap, expendable labor like you.”

 

“If I’m expendable then there should be no problem with me quitting?” 

 

My smile doesn’t waver. “You are going to stay until we find someone to replace you, but go right ahead.”

 

Sjin opens his mouth to say something but I put a hand over his mouth. “Running a farm is a full time job. No time to work on a dirt factory, or visit your boyfriend, or do anything.”

 

He says something, but it’s muffled by my hand. I raise my eyebrows, his hands pawing at mine. I let his hand pull off mine, twisting to grip Sjin’s hand. Lewis glances down at our 

conjoined hands but says nothing, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Okay, let’s get to work.” I spend the day walking around and talking to Sjin, checking on the Sludge machine after Sjin starts messing around with magical essence, something that takes 

his full concentration. 

 

We eat some leftovers from the previous night for supper, sitting around the table talking about nonsensical things. 

 

After supper I convince Sjin to go on a walk with me, Lewis offering to clean up. We walk down to the small sandy area out of sight of the house and sit down, Sjin curling close into my 

side. 

 

“Hey Sips?” I hum, enjoying the sound of nature and the warmth of Sjin. “Earlier, when Lewis was joking about quitting, you started making excuses as to why I couldn’t take his place.”

 

He pauses, as if waiting for me to say something. As much as I don’t want to have this conversation because I don’t want to explain to him why I don’t want him  “I was there Sjin, I know 

what happened.” 

 

He shifts, and I move my arm from around his shoulder. He sits with his legs folded underneath himself, making himself appear even taller than he is. “Sips,” He places a hand on my 

cheek, making me look at him.

 

His bright blue eyes sparkle, orange light glowing from the setting sun, making an orange halo around him. “You look so beautiful right now,” I blurt out.

 

He smiles slightly, running his thumb across the corner of my lips. “Sipsy-”

 

“I mean it Sjin. I didn’t mean to say it, but I mean it.” Sjin chuckles. “And as much as I would love to see your tush in that tight spacesuit every day, you have a farm to run. I wouldn’t be able 

to live with myself if I took you away from all this.”

 

Sjin’s eyes glisten with moisture and he glances at something behind me. I start to turn around to see what it is but his hand stops me. “It’s nothing,” He mutters, before pressing his lips to 

mine.

 

~

 

The next day I get up extra early and make Sjin a nice breakfast, one of which makes him blush slightly. 

 

After breakfast I clean up while they get to work on the farm, Sjin digging through a chest when I find him after the kitchen is clean. Trying not to be too loud I sneak up behind him and wrap 

my arms around him, leaning my head on his shoulder. 

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Wha- Sips. What are you doing? I’m trying to find some essence to make more magical seeds.” I step back and watch him move to the neighboring chest, moving to stand next to him. 

Lewis enters the barn and waves to us, dumping some things on the crafting bench. “Hey Lewis,” Sjin calls.

 

I watch as Lewis looks up, a scrap of something shiny in one hand, a handful of seeds in the other. “What?”   


 

“Do you know where any essence to create magic seeds would be? I checked every single chest twice now. I  know  we have some somewhere,” If he continues talking it gets swallowed 

by the chest he’s digging through.    


 

Lewis walks over and opens a neighboring chest, rummaging around for a moment or two before making a triumphant noise and turning to Sjin. “We have twenty eight right here.”

 

“I checked that chest!” He says with a smile on his face. “You’re a life saver.”

 

Lewis’ cheeks turn pink, Sjin throwing an arm around him. “Uh, sure.”

 

I stand a few feet away and stare, feeling like a third wheel. Lewis glances in my direction and takes a step back, Sjin’s hand falling back to his side.

 

I watch as Lewis walks back to the crafting table, glancing warily in my direction as he does so. I keep a close eye on him for the rest of the day, not letting Sjin out of my sight as I do so.    


 

As the day starts to come to a close Sjin manages to sneak away, causing me to panic momentarily until I see Lewis walking towards me. “Hey Sips.”

 

“Hey Lewis, where’s Sjin?”

 

He looks around, his eyes landing on the Chilli Wowas sign. “Best guess would be up there. He likes to play waiter.”

 

I frown, the image in my head quite unpleasant. “Should we go up there?”   


 

Lewis shrugs. “We can go sit down at one of the tables. I’m sure Sjin won’t mind.” 

 

We head up the stairs to the restaurant, the smell of chillies and potatoes wafting through the open windows. I walk in and look around, unsure of where to sit.

 

Lewis seems to know what to do, walking out onto the balcony and sitting down. I sit across from him, looking around at the red wood that everything is made of.

 

“I suppose I could get everyone drinks while Sjin gets the food ready.” Lewis gets up and disappears into the restaurant, returning a few minutes later with three glasses in hand. 

 

He sets them down and hands me one with an amber liquid in it, something that tastes bitter and burns ever so slightly as it goes down.

 

“What is this?”

 

“We don’t really have a name for it yet,” He shrugs, taking a sip from his cup. The third one sits next to me, the glass sweating and forming a ring on the table.

 

“Okay, what’s in it?”

 

“Can’t say. Sjin whipped it up. He refuses to tell anyone what’s in it.” 

 

I laugh, raising my glass. “Fuck it. To Sjin!” We clink our glasses and I knock back half of what’s in the cup.

 

“Hey, don’t drink it all before your food gets here! No free refills,” Sjin walks out onto the balcony, two plates full of meat and potatoes in each hand.

 

Setting them down in front of Lewis and I, we both look up at Sjin with smiles on our face. “Oh wow Sjin, you didn’t have to do this! It’s only Sips.”

 

“Hey! That’s the CEO of SipsCo you’re talking to, Silk Shirt. You better watch yourself.” I put a hand over my mouth and turn to Sjin. “Don’t tell Peabody I said this,” I stage whisper, “But I 

agree. You didn’t have to do this.”

 

They laugh, and I glare at Lewis, who looks away and pretends to not have been listening. “Yes I did.”

 

He turns and heads back inside, returning with a plate of his own. We sit down and start eating, giving Sjin high praise for the wonderful meal.

 

Lewis and I talk Sjin into letting us clean up everything, putting away ingredients scattered about and wiping down the kitchen. Sjin insists on watching us, sitting on a stool in the corner. I make sure he doesn’t get up, running over to him and draping my arms around him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

Lewis locks up and we all head to the farmhouse to relax with our full bellies before bed. I sit in Sjin’s La-Z-Boy recliner, the other two on the sofa. We sit in silence for a while, enjoying the sound of nature and the feeling of full bellies.

 

I doze off, waking up hours later to a dark room, the only light coming from the kitchen where a light was left on. Outside the stars sparkle, the moon a sliver of silver in the sky. Sjin and 

Lewis are curled up on the couch together, a sight that’s endearing but appalling at the same time.

 

Sjin is laying with his head in Lewis’ lap, Lewis’ arm draped across his stomach, his head leaning against the side of the couch, the other arm dangling over the side. Sjin’s mouth is open ever so slightly, a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth and pooling on Lewis’ pants. I shift slightly in the recliner, my leg numb from being sat on for so long. Trying not to make too much 

noise as I get up, I press a kiss to Sjin’s cheek. He turns his head toward me, humming in his sleep. 

 

I chuckle and stand up, making my way towards the stairs. The bed is cold without Sjin, but after sleeping alone at the Dirt Factory for so long and with the scent of Sjin surrounding me, sleep comes easy to me.

 

I wake up again hours later, rolling over and feeling around for a body that isn’t there. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I hear voices from downstairs and grudgingly get up.

Downstairs Sjin and Lewis are eating breakfast, laughing about something. When they see me Sjin looks down at his bowl of cereal, Lewis stammering a “Hey Sips,” before becoming very interested in his bowl as well.

 

“Hey guys.” I look between the two.

 

“Morning Sips, sleep alright?” 

 

I walk over to the cupboard and shrug, getting a bowl and cereal from the cupboard. “Yea, bed was cold but you two looked so comfy I didn’t want to wake you up and move you.”

 

I turn around and sit down next to Sjin, raising the spoon to my lips. “Oh, thank you Sips.” I nod at Lewis, Sjin still not looking at me.

 

“I don’t even know what time I fell asleep. That recliner is nice but it is a bitch to sleep in.” Lewis laughs, Sjin pushing his cereal around as it slowly gets soggy.

 

“Oh yea? I don’t know why you guys like that chair so much.” He gets up and puts his bowl in the sink. “I can do the dishes later, if you just want to set them in the sink.”

 

Sjin stands up and pours his mush down the drain. “You sure?”   


 

Lewis nods. “Yea. I’ll check up on Peter Sprinklage quick and then after the dishes are clean I’ll come see you about what to do next.”

 

I raise my eyebrows at the name, remembering that Sjin has a bunch of dumb names for the different fields. “Hey Sjin, wait.” I call out, quickly putting my bowl of milk in the sink and walk 

over to where Sjin stands halfway out the door.

 

“Whatcha need, Sips?” He looks at the ground.

 

Pushing the other door open as I sling an arm around Sjin’s shoulders. “You seemed pretty embarrassed about sleeping with Lewis.”

 

“I have work to get done Sips,” He shrugs off my arm and walks briskly in the direction of the barn. 

 

Huffing, I follow him. “Oh c’mon Sjin. I’m not mad. And,” I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle his neck. “You looked pretty cute all curled up on the couch.” 

 

He turns around and puts both of his hands on my chest, fully extending his arms. “Sips. Stop. I’m trying to work.” I cock an eyebrow, smirking at him.

 

“Come on, Sjin. I didn’t get to cuddle with you at all last night. I was all alone in that huge bed of yours, freezing my balls off!” 

 

He digs something out of a chest and walks over to a crafting bench. “Not my problem, Sips. We have tons of extra blankets upstairs you could have grabbed if you were cold.”

 

“Wha- Sjin!” He doesn’t say anything, his eyes not leaving the crafting bench as I walk towards him. “Are you mad Lewis was the first thing you saw when you woke up? I’d be pretty 

grumpy if that’s the first thing I saw when I woke up-”

 

“Sips! I’m  working. I have more important things to do than be your boyfriend. If you aren’t going to do anything besides follow me around then go back to your dirt factory. You aren’t 

needed here.” 

 

All the air leaves my lungs and I find myself unable to move. It’s like liquid iron is in my veins, all the heat leaving my body. Lewis comes in and says something, but I don’t hear it. The only 

thing I hear is ‘ Go back to your dirt factory, you aren’t needed here.’

 

My legs suddenly propel me forward, and before I know it I’m running out of the barn, through the wheat-turned-chilli field, back to the SipsCo Compound.


	16. Glow-y Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some Parvill fluff :)

“You just what? Want to torment me a little bit more before going to bed? Fine. I don’t want to hear any excused tomorrow about you being tired.” He starts to turn away but I reach out and grab his hand, forcing him to look back at me. He tries to pull his hand away and after a moment I let go. “Parvis-”

“I’m sorry Will,” I say, leaning forward. Unsure of what is going to happen because of this, I close my eyes and close the distance. I feel Will stiffen and pull back. “I’m sorry,” I mumble again.

He doesn’t say anything as I run up the stairs past him and out the door, not thinking twice. As soon as the door is shut behind me the spider that tried to attack me before leaps off the roof, staring me down with it’s glowing ruby red eyes.

I yell, backing up and trying to put as much distance between myself and the huge spider as I can, not looking where I’m going. The spider moves closer and I scream, turning to run but finding nothing beneath my feet.

I hear Will say something behind me, flailing my arms as the water quickly approaches. 

The water is ice cold and I flail about, poking my head above the surface and shivering. “Will! Will! Save me!”

Strife stands in front of the door to the temple, the light from inside surrounding him and making him look like an angel. His hands are crossed over his chest, a dead spider and a sword on the ground next to him. 

He helps me out of the water and points to the door, quickly shutting it behind us and locking the door. “Will-”

“Hang your clothes over the smeltery upstairs and get into bed,” He growls. I nod and rush to do what he says, shivering when I slide under the covers.

I lay in bed facing the wall for a while, listening to the sound of Will’s shoes clicking against the stone floor as he walks around.

Eventually I fall asleep, waking up hours later to Will shaking me. “Mmm, five more minutes,” I mumble, pulling the covers over my head.

“Get up. You’ve been sleeping long enough.” I roll over, feeling myself fall back to sleep. “Parvis!”

He pulls the covers off me and I gasp, the cool air hitting my naked body. “Will!” I shriek, sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest.

His face instantly goes bright green and he throws the blanket back at me. “Oh my god I forgot you were naked.”

“It’s not like you’ve never seen it before,” I smirk, scooting towards Will who stands at the end of the bed.

“Jesus Christ Parv,” He mutters. 

“What’s wrong, Strife,” I say, my voice low. I put my hands on his shoulder and rest my head on my hands.

“Go get dressed. There’s a spider outside that needs to be disposed of.” He glances at me, his face flaring green when he does.

“Aww, Strifeykins,” I whine, smiling at him. “Can’t we take a break from working? When’s the last time you relaxed?”

He shivered involuntarily and I let my smile grow larger. “We did enough ‘relaxing’ yesterday.”

I sit back on my heels and look at him, bringing the blanket to cover my front. “Naughty naughty Strifeykins,” I sing.

“Wha- no! You know what I mean, Parvis.” He dares another glance, seeing that I’ve covered up. “Your clothes are folded up next to the smeltery upstairs.”

“Will,” I whine, resting my head on his shoulder once more. “I think relaxing with people is much more fun than relaxing by yourself.”

He turns and places his hands on my shoulders. “No Parvis.” 

“Can we go swimming again?”

“You went swimming before bed, remember?”

I blush slightly. “Yea, but I want to see more of your glow-y spots.” I jut my bottom lip out and make my eyes wide.

He sighs, his spots slowly disappearing, leaving green freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks. I reach a hand up and trace a finger across his cheek, spots lighting up as I run my finger along them. “Parv,” He sounds hesitant.

“Shh,” I say, tracing his jaw and moving down his throat, green dots appearing, all different levels of brightness. Following the slope of his neck I frown when I reach the collar of his shirt. “Can I see more of your spots?”

I look up at him expectantly, Will not saying anything for a while. “Okay,” He says it so quietly I’m not sure he said anything. I’m about to ask him if he did when he reaches his hands up and unbuttons his black vest, folding it neatly on a nearby chest before unbuttoning his signature red shirt. “You should probably put some clothes on first.”

I look down, completely forgetting about my lack of clothes until now. “Oh, yea,” I laugh. “I’ll be right back.”

Running quickly upstairs to where my black Area 11 shirt and jeans and undergarments wait, I slide them on and go back downstairs.

Will is now sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt sitting with his vest. He doesn’t say anything as I go to sit next to him, different spots flaring up when I start to reach out for his chest. “Is- is this okay,” I ask, my hand hovering over his stomach. His green eyes meet mine and he nods.

“I, yea. Just,” He scoots back so he can rest against the wall. “They can be kind of, sensitive, so be careful.”

“Okay,” I scoot closer, my eyes being drawn to a particularly bright dot located just north of his navel. Running the pad of my finger over it, I hear Strife hum. Looking up at him and moving my hand away, I open my mouth to apologize. 

“It’s fine,” he says, his eyes closed.

I go back to the dot, slowly letting my hand wander over his chest. A spot that has slowly gotten brighter and brighter as I explored suddenly becomes the brightest dot on his chest. Trailing my hand down to the spot Will gasps when I touch it. “I’m sorry!” I say quickly, jerking my hand back.

“Alex,” Will’s voice is impossibly lower.

“Will-” His lips are on mine in a bruising kiss, pushing me back until I’m laying flat on the bed, Will towering over me. “Will-” I try again when he pulls back, moving to mouth at my neck.

A hand moves up under the edge of my shirt, my body starting to react. I feel myself starting to grow hard under Strife and place my hands on his chest, pressing the tips of my fingers into the green lights on his chest, eliciting a long low moan from Strife. 

The noise goes straight to my groin and I lift my hips up, groaning with the friction. 

Will pulls back and looks at me, sitting on his heels between my legs. I sit up on my elbows, wondering if I did something wrong. “I-”

“Don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have-” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Parvis. This was highly unprofessional.”

“I asked if I could see your spots, it’s partially my fault.” I sit up and try thinking about something else.

He moves so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing his shirt and sliding that on. “As the C.E.O. of Strife Solutions I should know better than to let my emotions play into things.” He says the second part quietly, placing his elbows on his legs and putting his head in his hands. His shirt hangs around him, exposing his chest.

“Will?” I scoot forward, sitting quite close to him in a similar position. “What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s get to work,” He makes no move to get up, sitting there motionless.

I lean over and rest my head against his shoulder. It doesn’t take long for him to move, sitting up and resting his head against mine. 

We don’t say anything for a long time, Will moving his hand to join mine on my knee. I smile faintly when he does it, staring down at our hands clasped together. Will’s hand is calloused and there is a burn mark across the back of his hand from working on the smeltery.

“I guess you got what you wanted, Parv,” Will says after what must be hours of us sitting in silence.

“What do you mean?”

“You wanted to relax, and I’m feeling pretty relaxed right now. We’ve wasted most of the day away, though. No progress was made.” 

I laugh. “I think we made plenty of progress.”

He turns his head and presses his lips to my temple. “Yea, I guess you’re right.”


	17. Peabody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this short chapter, the next one will probably be short too. I have the rest of it planned out, I just need to write it. I'll try to draw it out as long as I can..but..   
> We're reaching the end guys, only a few chapters left. Are you ready?

“You should have seen it, Lewis. He came barrelling in here and threw himself at me, sobbing. I barely managed to keep my balance. He couldn’t get a word out. He finally stopped crying hours later. Then he passed out for a while. When he got up he didn’t say anything when I asked him about it. Just told me that I shouldn’t talk about it if I knew what was good for me. Since he came from the farm where you were I figured it was safe to tell you about it.”

I sit in my office chair, staring at the walkie talkie that stands on my desk. Turps and Lewis are out by the tree farm, the sound of falling logs drowning out Turps’ voice that comes through. 

“I’m not really sure,” Lewis admits. “Sjin said he got mad at Sips and Sips stormed out.”

“Whatever Sjin was mad about, it was pretty effective.”

“Yea,” A bunch of white noise comes through the walkie talkie and I quickly switch the thing off. A few moments later the door creaks open and Lewis’ voice carries up the stairs to my office. “Yea, I’ll be over to help with that after I’m done talking to Sips.” Then louder, “Sips?”

I move the walkie talkie and put a few papers from the people who bought out SipsCo. on my desk. “Yea?”

“There’s something I’d like to talk to you about, can I come up?” I yell down for him to come up and gesture to the chair on the other side of my mahogany desk. “Thanks,” He says, taking a seat.

“No problemo. Whatcha need, Peabody? I’m not upgrading your closet. I bet you could talk Turps into sleeping outside and you could expand into his room.”

He chuckles. “No, that’s not what I wanted to talk about. It’s about Sjin, actually.” I shift in my seat, my finger following the pattern in the wood. “He and I had a long talk after you, uh, left, and he wanted me to let you know he’s sorry about what he said. He’s just been really stressed lately. Even before we left; Chilli Wowas isn’t doing so hot, and he’s pretty bummed about it. And whatever he’s doing with Ross I don’t think is helping.”

I look up at Lewis, my finger coming to a halt. “Ross? What do you mean?” The image of Ross coming in to Chilli Wowas and almost finding me comes back.

“Yea, Ross came over yesterday before I left.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I say, standing up and slamming my hands on the desk.

He shrinks back in the chair. “You were asleep!”

“I’ve been up for at least two hours!” I sit back down.

“Turps just told me what happened a few minutes ago.” I shrug and wait for him to continue. “I asked him what brought him to the farm, and Sjin said that builders had to stick together. Ross nodded, and asked when I was leaving because there was some important business they had to attend to. I said I just had to finish up and check the sludge machine, then I would be gone.” I stare at the desk, telling Lewis about breaking into Chili Wowas and how Ross was there. “How weird. I wonder what ‘important business’ they are doing together.”

Unpleasant ideas and images appear in my head. I quickly push them away. “Sjin loves me!” I yell, standing up so quickly that I send the chair crashing into the wall behind me.

“I didn’t mean it like that! Sjin would never do that to you, Sips.”

“Of course not. Of course not,” I repeat, talking more to myself than Lewis. Trying to tell myself he wouldn’t. “I mean, builders have to stick together, right?”


	18. A Slight Case Of Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a point to these random, short chapters. I promise. You may not see it now, but... You will. I promise there is a point to them xD

“Hey Ridge!” The ginger haired demigod smiles his gapped-tooth smile as he lands, his coat lifting slightly as his feet touch the ground.

“Hello Parvis.” He walks over to where I stand in my garden, bundles of wheat in hand. “I see your farm is doing well.”

I nod. “Yea! And the villagers are doing great too!” 

He chuckles. “Oh yea? I’d love to see it.” 

“Okay!” I run forward, jumping wildly into the air. Ridge flies next to me, grinning.

Once inside Castle Parv I lean against the altar and watch Ridge fly around, looking at the villagers and checking on the doors. “It looks good, Parv.”

“Thanks. I made sure Will didn’t go anywhere near it after you fixed it. He wasn’t very happy about you fixing it, but I’m almost one of the most powerful people here! I could be as powerful as you, Ridge!”

He raises an eyebrow. “Oh? I didn’t know blood magic was that powerful. I’ll have to look into it.” We talk about how I started blood magic and I show him the runes that I use to keep the witches downstairs alive. He looks surprised and I explain what each of the runes does, and about the different runes you can make to do different things. We end up outside again as I show him the runes Will and I set up to fertilize the farm.

We climb back up out of the hole I made under the farm and Ridge brushes some dirt off his jacket. My black Area 11 shirt is filthy, covered in dirt and blood. “Do you ever feel like the days are repeating,” Ridge asks, looking at the sun as it dips below the horizon.

“What do you mean? Like Deja Vu?”

He shakes his head. “No, more like-” The ground shakes violently, Ridge’s eyes going wide in alarm. “Oh shit- I gotta go!” He disappears in a flash of gold, leaving me alone. 

I’m not alone for long, Will showing up just as the sun has nearly set. “Strifeykins! You’re early!” I throw my arms around his neck and smoosh our lips together. He grins into the kiss, resting his forehead on mine when I pull back.

“Yea, didn’t get any sleep last night but I think it was worth it.” Pressing our lips together again I smile when his tongue brushes against my bottom lip. I eagerly open my mouth, our tongues twisting together, Will’s hands moving to rest on my hips.

We pull back, breathless. “I love you.”

A smile tugs at Will’s lips and he presses a soft kiss to my cheek. “Love you too, Parvis.”

My heart flutters in my chest and I pull Will close to me. He doesn’t say that often. “A lot?”

He chuckles, his breath hot against my neck. “Yea, a lot.” I bury my face in Will’s neck, breathing in his scent, oil and machines and sweat, but something sweet that I still can’t place. “I should start saying that more, shouldn’t I?” I shrug, pressing little kisses to his skin. “Parv,” He sighs.

I grin and press myself closer to him, loving the effects I have on this man that is practically melting in my arms. 

Will pulls back slightly, brushing his nose against mine. I look into his jade green eyes, seeing something that fills me with warmth. “You don’t need to say it, Will. I think it’s pretty obvious. No one can resist my Parvy charm.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Your Parvy charm? Is that what you’re calling the drugs now?”

I look at him, confused. “Drug? I didn’t drug you, Strife.” I press a quick kiss to his lips. “ You were the one who kissed me, remember?”

“You aren’t going to let that go, are you?”

“I haven’t brought it up since before the separation,” I say, wondering how Martyn is doing.

“Really? I could have sworn you’ve brought it up,” He trails off, shrugging after a moment. “I’m glad I did though,” He mutters against my lips. 

I grin, allowing him to part my lips once more. “Hey Will, can I see more of your spots?” He moans into my open mouth.

“I  know you’ve said that before.” Will’s hands start to wander. Something about this feels oddly familiar, Ridge’s comment about the days repeating suddenly popping into my head. Will rubs up against me and I let myself forget about it, at least for a little while.


	19. Back To The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjin would never cheat on Sips, right? They are just friends... nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologizes profoundly* Finals were a butt. I haven't had time to work on this but summer vacation starts tomorrow so I'll keep working on this!! :)

The coffee Lewis brought me has long since grown cold, the room slowly getting dark around me. Progression has all but ceased completely, Turps and Lewis trying (unsuccessfully) to cheer me up. I've since lost track of the times they've come up to my office and tried to convince me to go visit Hole Diggers and play a round or two of golf and get drunk off some of Simon's ale he made.

Lewis offered to go spy on them, finally giving up on the "they are just friends." "Sjin would never do that." "He loves you" nonsense. I told him no, we have stuff to do here, but I think he left a little while ago to see what was going on. 

"I hope he catches them in the act. That would be hilarious." Turps, who has found a place on my desk some time ago and has been trying to get me to eat, jumps slightly.

"Who, Ross and Sjin? C'mon Sips, Sjin would never cheat on you. And I'm pretty sure they aren't 'just friends' over at Hat Corp. You know how possessive Smiffy can be, there's no way he would allow Ross to do something like that." I lean back in my chair and look at the man in a dirty blue bandana.

An idea pops into my head, and I quickly lean forward and grab the walkie talkie off my desk. "Lewis?" I call into the small hand-held device, hoping against hope he has it and can hear me. 

There is a screech of static, but a garbled "What Sips," comes through. I look at Turps and grin, the man giving me a confused and slightly worried look back.

"Don't go over there, ya big dumb dumb! We need you back here at the compound. Turps broke the conveyor belt again." Letting go of the button that allows Lewis to hear me, I laugh as Turps tries to tell Lewis he didn't break anything.

A sigh comes through the device, then a "Yes sir." I get up, sending the chair flying into the wall behind me. Turps jumps off the desk as well, unsure of what's going on. 

"I'll be back, Turps." Grabbing a sword and a torch I head downstairs and out the door, ignoring the man behind me. "Try and get some work done while I'm gone!"

I stumble outside into the dark, the sounds of monsters groaning and bones cracking can be heard all around the compound but few take notice in me as I make my way through the muddy wasteland that I've started calling home. 

On my way there I hit a bad area where tons of monsters are and quickly climb up a tree, sitting on a branch as creepers and skeletons mull around the base of the tree before losing interest and wandering away. I killed what few spiders followed me up the tree, cursing down at the mobs that linger.

When day breaks hours later and the sound of creatures burning can be heard I climb down and continue on my way. 

When I finally reach the fields of gold I stop to rest, a figure wandering around a ways away from the back of the barn drawing my attention. 

I get up and continue moving a little while later, my eyes focused on the thing I first thought was a stray zombie with a hat but instead turned out to be Sjin. Not that there is much difference, they both are a pain in the ass.

Sjin is focused on the paper in his hands, occasionally looking around and counting out loud. I crouch down and move away from him, the wheat providing sufficient cover as I move towards the farmhouse, planning on hiding and waiting for the right time to show up and 'apologize' to him.

Too busy trying to stay out of sight I don't notice the block of marble balanced precariously on the edge of a hole leading down into a small oasis until I bump into it, sending it down into the water below. 

The splash! catches Sjin's attention, his eyes darting around until they narrow on me. Rather than trying to hide or play it off I jump up and speak before he gets the chance. "I know what's going on between you and Ross." 

"Wha-"

"Oh don't play dumb!" I take a step towards him. "I'm not a babby, Sjin. If you don't want to be together, that's fine. Tell me. Don't go behind my back and-"

"Oh-" I turn and see Ross lowering himself to the ground, flames from his jetpack flying behind him. 

"What? Sips-"

"Shut up!" I know I'm probably not making any sense but seeing Ross only fuels my rage. "I don't want to hear your excuses! Lewis told me about you two!" I feel bad about throwing Lewis under the bus, especially now that Ross is here, but I'm too angry to care.

"Sips- listen. I don't know what Lewis said but-"

"But nothing! You cheated on me, you sick sonofabitch! With some guy who has a thing for marble purnaces!"

"Sips-"

"No. Fuck you, Sjin. Fuck you and fuck Ross and fuck everybody. I'm done." I throw my hands up and turn to leave, not missing the tears that run down Sjin's cheeks.

"I - You know what? Fine! Go. See if I care." He tries to say it confidently but it wavers and I feel my chest tighten. I clench my hands into fists and tell myself I don't care.

I storm through the fields and into the wooded area on the outskirts of his property, my anger blinding me. I picture Ross' face on a nearby tree and send my fist into it. Pain shoots up my arm and I stare stupidly down at my bleeding knuckles.

"Nice one, mate." I turn to see Ross leaning against a tall oak a few feet away. "That tree's wronged me a few times. Glad someone finally put it in its place."

"What do you want," I say, forgetting about my hand.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Woah, no need for that. I just came to talk."

"About what? Favorite positions? Go back to your fucking shit shack. I have nothing to say to you." I turn away from him, my intention to start walking and not stop until I'm home.

"Then don't talk. Just listen." I take a step forward. "Please." 

I turn around slowly, my face void of any expression. "I'm listening," My voice neutral, arms folded across my chest. 

He pushes off the tree and takes a step towards me. "I know it may seem like he's cheating on you, and you aren't going to want to believe me, but he isn't."

"Then why are you around all the time when no one else is?" He shrugs. "I can see why you would think something's going on. Don't tell Sjin I told you this, but we are working on something big for Chili Wowas. I don't know all the details but it's going to be huge. Sjin doesn't want Lewis to know because he has to deal with enough stuff over at your place and Hole Diggers. So he told me to come around when Lewis wasn't to try and not make him suspicious.

"When I came over a few days ago and Lewis was here, I panicked. I thought he would have been gone by then. Sjin was really distant and didn't seem to be all there after Lewis was gone. I kept asking him what was wrong and he started sobbing. I couldn't understand him, but it sounded like he was mad with himself because he got mad at you for something. I assume you know what he was talking about?"

I nod. 

"Alright," He continues. "He wanted to go visit you and apologize, but it was the middle of the night and there were so many mobs outside it would have been suicide. We went to bed, him in his room and me downstairs on the couch," He adds after seeing the look on my face. "And he wasn't as upset as the night before. He kept bringing out up though. I'd ask him if we should add a layer or end it where it was and he'd tell me you would want another layer.

"I feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips. "I- Thank you, Ross," I say quietly.

He smiles. "Course, mate." He moves to the side as I walk past him. "Oh,   
and Sips?" I turn around to look at him. "Tell Sjin I'll be back tomorrow."

I nod and walk out of the forest, straight into Sjin's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filter chapter because I wanted them to get back together and resolve some of the drama before...The ending may not be what you are expecting but look forward to it. I am.


	20. My New Piggu

"Hey Simon, did you have fun with the pigs?" I groan, not lifting my head up from the table. "I'm guessing that's a yes," He laughs.

I lift my head up from the table, hearing a chair creak as Lewis settles into it. "They were adorable!" I squeal, Lewis shaking his head and laughing.

"Oh that's lovely, Simon." 

I nod my head. "Yea! How is whatever it is you're working on going?" His eyes shift and he gets a faraway look in his eye.

"Oh, uh, fine. Everything's fine. There are a few calculation errors but nothing that can't be fixed."

"You sound unsure." Lewis has been working on something that he refuses to talk about since we got here. He shows up in random places at random times, always ready to show me something else that I will find interesting and get distracted by while he makes an excuse to leave and continue working. 

"What? No, I don't sound unsure. What are you talking about?" He nervously laughs.

"Oh come on Lewis, I'm not that stupid. What are you working on? Is it something with the clones?" 

He shakes his head, grabbing my hands. "Look, don't worry about it. It will be fine. Let's go see what else Dr. Srivaramen has in store for us."

I hesitate, Lewis standing up and tugging at my hand. Finally I oblige, swinging our hands as we leave the break room and head to the Genetic and Mutant Division.

~'.~..'

"Oh Lewis! Look!" Another baby pig has just appeared, this one tiny-er than the rest by far. "He's so tiny! Isn't he adorable?" 

I resist the urge to squeal when it walks into my waiting hands, the thing the size of my palm. I coo and make kissy faces at it, the small pig staring up at me with its big blue eyes. "Ah yes. Very cute." 

Lewis and Dr. Srivaramen stand on the other side of the fence, the former not wanting to get dirty and the latter saying it wouldn't be wise for him to get close to the pigs. So I went in by myself and sat down in the mud, my once white labcoat now covered in a mixture of poo and mud and grass.

"Come hold him Lewis. Please?" I ask, making big eyes at him. He debates for a moment before finally nodding. "Yay! Did you hear that piggy? Lewis is going to come in and see you!"

The pig responds by snorting, my grin widening. I turn to look at Lewis and see Dr. Srivaramen trying not to smile. "Are you smiling, Srivaramen? I didn't know you could smile." 

He quickly wipes the smile off his face, Lewis chuckling as he slips on a pair of waders. "Simon! Don't be rude."

"Oh it's fine Lewis. Now hurry up and get over here." The man walks slowly over to me, trying not to slip in the muck. 

"I'm coming, Jesus." 

"I beg your pardon?"

Dr. Srivaramen looks unimpressed but it makes me laugh, the tips of Lewis' ears turning bright blue in embarrassment. "You know what I mean," He grumbles. "Now hand me the damn pig."

I pull the small creature away from where his hands are outstretched. "No. Not if you are going to be mean. That was very rude. Apologize." 

He rolls his eyes but looks at the pig that is inspecting my beard. "I'm very sorry. Can I have the pig now?" 

I pass him the pig, making sure he is being careful not to hurt or scare it in any way. I wait a while before asking, making sure Lewis has time to start liking the piggu before asking: "Can we keep him, Lewis? Pleeeease?"

He laughs. "How did I know you were going to ask me that? You'll have to ask Doctor Srivaramen. I don't know if-"

"That's fine." He nods. "You may keep the small piggu."

I squeal and hold my hands out for him. "Aww! Come here!" Lewis hands me him back and we stand up, walking out of the pen. 

"Well, thank you Doctor. I'll get someone to come to clean up the mess Simon's made." I open my mouth to ask what mess, but when Lewis points at the floor I nod.

"Ohhhh." Mud and feces has dripped off of me and onto the pristine white floor. "Sorry."

Doctor Srivaramen shakes his head. "That's fine. Have fun with your small piggu." 

I nod and Lewis thanks him once more before we leave, Lewis sending me to go get changed into some clean clothes. When I ask him where he is going he presses a kiss to my cheek and smiles, but doesn't answer my question. Just starts walking down the hall. 

The nameless piggu in my hand squirms and I look away from Lewis' retreating form. "Oh come on. Let's go get you cleaned up."

~~'.'~

After making sure my piggu is going to be safe and comfortable in their pen Dr. Srivaramen had made for me so they have somewhere to go while I'm in Yoglabs, I go off in search of Lewis.

I wander around Yoglabs aimlessly, not having the slightest clue where he could be. I even try going in some of the restricted areas but get sent away before I get too far. Each time though they assure me Lewis isn't there and that everything is fine. It's like that's our motto. 

'Everything's fine.' 

I'm about to give up and head back to the break room to wait for him after checking his office when I hear him shout. I'm deep in Yoglabs, in a place that doesn't seem familiar. 

"Oh my God! I did it! The storm is gone!" The sound comes from an unmarked door at the end of a hallway that leads to nowhere. 

I knock on the door before slowly opening it, revealing a room with wall-to-wall computers varying in size and shape. Control panels filled with tons of colorful, blinking lights and levers rest below the screens, a large wooden table in the middle scattered with papers that have different drawings and words that appear to be in a different language. 

Lewis stands amongst the clutter, spinning around from where he was staring at a purple screen with rapidly changing equations. His hair is all tousled, a grin stretching from eat to ear. His eyes are wide and he keeps moving his eyes from place to place, unable to look at something for more than a second. Somewhere along the way he lost his lab coat, his blue and white stripped shirt not tucked into his pants like they almost always are. 

"Lewis?"

I've barely finished uttering his name before everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Y'all ready for this? *Cue song* *Dodododododododododdodododo* I'll try and have the stunning conclusion to this weird and random and probably pretty bad overall story by Monday. Friday at the earliest.
> 
> Thank you so much to those who stuck through. You are the true MVPs.


	21. This is The End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys..Wow.

"Parvis! Where did you go now?" Looking over my shoulder at Lewis I duck around the corner, out of sight. "You know you aren't supposed to be over here. You weren't supposed to leave my room." His voice gets quieter as I move farther away from him, planning on circling around and going back to his office before he gives up and goes back.

"I- Look Parvis, if you can hear me, you won't get in trouble if you come out now. I know sitting in my office with nothing to do can be quite boring, but Simon and I are in the middle of so-" Lewis abruptly stops talking, and I turn around. 

My curiosity draws me back to the hallway where Lewis was, wondering what made him stop talking. I know 'curiosity killed the cat' and have heard quite a few stories about dwarves that have dug to deep and people who went places they weren't supposed to go in a failed attempt to scare me into staying where Lewis wants me to. 

Peeking around the corner, I see Lewis standing halfway down the hall and holding a walkie-talkie to his ear. He looks quite worried, running a hand through his dark hair. 

"Fucking hell," He says, looking up and down the hallway. I duck behind the wall before slowly looking back outside. "Parvis, I need to go do something but I expect you to be in my office by the time I get back!" Then, into the walkie talkie, "I'll be there in a minute."

He turns and sprints down the hallway, out of sight. As much as I want to follow him, by the time I get to the end of the hall he is nowhere to be seen. 

Mildly upset that I can't see what's bothering Lewis I head to the break room. 

I fall asleep at one of the tables in the break room, the quiet chatter of other workers quite soothing. 

I wake up slowly, my back aching from how I was laying on the table. Groaning as I stretch, I let out a yawn. 

"About time you woke up." I start, turning around to look at Lewis. Simon is on the other side of the room, fiddling with the coffee machine that I've never seen actually work in all my time at Yoglabs.

"Has that ever actually worked?" 

Simon shrugs, jabbing random buttons. "I don't think so. I've never seen it work."

"Simon!" Lewis says, exasperated. "Okay, look Parvis. I know it can get pretty boring here but you are just going to have to deal with it for a little while, okay?"

"I'm going to do what I want, thanks. And Simon, if you get that working I'll take a cup."

"Alright," Simon says. I hear Lewis sigh and smile to myself. "You know what? I'm going in and fixing this damn thing myself. I'm sick of not having any coffee."

"Simon! No!" Simon smashes the glass and goes into the coffee-making area, stepping over the tracks and wires that run everywhere. Lewis rushes forward in a vain attempt to grab him, but ends up grabbing a fist-full of air. "Get out of there before you screw something else up!"

"I beg your pardon?" Simon whips around, nearly sending a pitcher of milk flying. 

"I- just get out of there!" 

"Fuck you!" He continues climbing.

"What are you planning on doing in there?" Lewis moves around, trying to see what Simon's doing. "Watch out for the-" 

There is an explosion and I shudder, the lights going out. "Lewis? What happened?" 

"I don't know! Simon? Are you alright, friend?" I frown, slightly confused at Lewis' word choice. 

"Yea, do you by chance have a torch on you, Lewis?" I hear the strike of a match then a small flame creates a small circle of light. I slowly make my way over to Lewis, who is trying to hold the torch in the hole Simon made. 

"Are you-" The lights flicker back on, effectively cutting Lewis off. "Or never mind."

Simon laughs, carefully making his way out of the wall. "Sorry Lewis," He says, laughing some more. 

Lewis' walkie-talkie produces a load of static before a gruff voice comes through. "Lewis? Can you hear me?" 

He holds the small device up to his face and presses the button. "Yea, what do you need?"

"We have a bit of a problem in the-"

"Hold that thought." Lewis interrupts. He throws a look Simon's way before quickly exiting the room. "Okay-" We hear just before the door shuts.

"Uh, we should probably go sit in my office until he gets back. That didn't sound good."

We go back and wait in Simon's office until Lewis comes back, the man looking quite razzed. "Hey Parv, good news! You don't have to stay here any longer."

"What? Where am I going?" I smile, ready to leave this place.

"An old friend of mine, William Strife, said he would house you for the time being until we can fix whatever Simon managed to do when he was fiddling with the coffee machine." I open my mouth to ask what Simon did, but get cut off. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Everything will be fine."

~>`..`

I push off the bottom of the lake, taking a deep breath when my head is above water. I look over at the man in the black vest and red shirt, sunglasses resting on the top of his head. A weird feeling of Deja Vu comes over me, but I brush it off.

“Come swimming with me Strife!”

“No. There is work to be done.” I kick toward him, putting on my best puppy dog face.

“Aw, come on Strife! Take a break,” I smirk. “The water’s nice and warm.”

He grunts. “Do you know how gross that water probably is? There’s a sludge pit right next to it.”

I swim over to the edge, resting my head against the stone steps that lead to our house. “Please Strife? Pretty pretty please?” I jut my bottom lip out, giving him puppy dog eyes. “Just for a little while?”

He stares at me from where he leans against the door, a smile tugging at his lips when I go under. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who stayed to see this through to the end. I know it's been a bit of a roller coaster and I was pretty bad with uploading, going weeks or months without but I had other things going on so I apologize.
> 
> So thank you to everyone who read this, I know it's really weird and it doesn't seem like I knew what was going on half the time (To be honest I didn't really have a solid plan for this until after Chapter fourteen.. after that I planned out what was going to happen and tried to make a story line/explanation out of what I had written previously. It wasn't easy.) but I made it work...kinda..


End file.
